


Parvos Pumyumkin

by TheKingYeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Eren Yeager, Child Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingYeager/pseuds/TheKingYeager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pumyumkins are urban legends built around rumors and assumptions. Tiny human like creatures that ate pumpkins and gourds. Creatures that lived deep in thick forests.<br/>10 year old Levi just assumed the rumor started when someone, like Hange, dressed up their shaved cat in baby clothes one day and the poor cat was so embarrassed it ran away deep into the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thanksgiving was a day away. 

It wasn't anything special in Levi’s house. Just a normal size meal with the same foods most everyone else ate on that day but with a whole lot less leftovers. There were no different generations of the family with different views in an overly crowded home and there was no saying grace unless "dig in kid" counted.

Levi closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the crisp afternoon air as he walked down the sidewalk, the air visibly puffed out as he exhaled. He re-opened his eyes and looked up to the darken sky that warned of icy rain or snow.

His favorite time of year had already passed with the warm air and the smell of dead leaves that would be in the air every time the wind would blow. When everything was pumpkin flavored and Halloween was the topic of interest for everyone at school.

Now the Christmas music played on the radio and the holiday lights were already out on some houses in the neighborhood. Levi didn’t hate it though, in actuality it made him excited, he loved the holiday cheer. The only bad thing about this time of year was the weather; snow was beautiful if you weren’t outside with it.

The tree leaves all around him were no longer holding their brilliant fiery warm colors. They lay brown and crumpled on the ground while the trunks and branches kept their dark brown appearance. The sky was a dull grey that warned of snow in the near future. The dead leaves crunching every step he took. 

Levi wore his light brown leather jacket with white soft fluffy lining on the inside and a black knitted hat with matching gloves. With his plain black backpack on his back and his sweet pumpkin that would be used to make a, hopefully delicious, pumpkin pie cradled in his arms, he continued to walk forwards daydreaming about the wonderful warmth that awaited him inside his house. 

The smell of a cooked pumpkin pie accompanied with him playing his 3DS snuggled under his bed covers sounded like heaven to him. Maybe he would even take a nap when he got home. Sleeping helps the body grow after all.

"Levi!!" 

His smile faded into a scowl. His daydreaming vanished, bring him back to the reality that he was outside in the cold as the icy wind blew against his face.

"Levi! Wait up!" the voice called again, less excited than the first.

Levi heard the crunch of leaves in a quick pace behind him until they nearly synchronized with his own steps. He looked up over his shoulder to see his father’s friend, Hange Zoë, quickly walk up to his side. A soft jingle of a bell alerted him as he gazed past Hange to the other side. A well-known chocolate colored brown cat on a leash trotted its way into the lead as if to tell Hange to hurry up. 

Hange was the last person he wanted to see right now. It was too cold to talk and it was too cold to listen. That was his excuse at least.

Levi liked Hange but it’s somewhat… uncomfortable for Levi to be seen with them. Hange was loud and more than a little crazy to be around for numerous reasons. A minor one being, Hange walked cats, like in today’s case. Dogs made sense but cats? Levi felt like he would never know why and sincerely did not feel like asking Hange out fear of an hour-long lecture.

"Levi, dear, how was school today? I heard from your father you went to a pumpkin farm!" Hange smiled down at him too excitedly and Levi knew exactly why. Hange certainly was cutting to the chase today.

"Hi Bean. Hi Miss Hange," he greeted. The cat was more welcome to Levi than its owner was. Mostly because Levi liked cats more than he did adults. Cats couldn’t talk about nonsense.

"I got a piece of candy today." He replied nonchalantly kicking a few leaves in front of him. Levi not only liked the smell of dead leaves but the sound of them crunching under his shoes was enjoyable too.

“What? Really? What kind?” Hange always made even the smallest talk seem important. It felt nice that, no matter what topic Levi talked about, Hange was listening.

"It’s a Jolly Rancher from the bus driver today.” Levi shifted his pumpkin to his right arm as he pulled the candy out of his coat pocket to show it off.

“Is that grape? I didn’t think you liked that flavor.” Hange more or less mumbled. Well it wasn’t his favorite but he didn’t hate it either.

“She said she is thankful she can drive us to and from school safely and told us to have a nice Thanksgiving." Levi clasped his fingers over it. Putting the candy back in his pocket and shifting to hold the sweet pumpkin with both hands against his chest again. Grateful it wasn’t too big and heavy like the pumpkin his friend Farlan got. Then again, sweet pumpkins were never big.

"Wonderful! That is great and all… but tell me, oh please, please tell me about Mike’s pumpkin patch! Did you see any?" Hange ask excitedly. They even bounced slightly and clutched the cat leash to their chest.

"Yeah I saw lots of pumpkins, really big ones I could use as a bed and the tiny small ones that fit in one of my hands. I even got to bring home one" he held up his pumpkin “It’s a sweet one, grown just for making pumpkin pies.”

“I didn’t know it was a sweet one but don’t be so cheeky.” Hange teased while faking a pout, causing Levi to smirk, knowing that being cheeky is one of the many things he was good at.

“You know what I meant," Hange crouched down and grabbed Levi’s shoulders bringing him to a stop and turning him so they were face to face. All Levi could do is close his eyes, sighing as he turned to look at Hange. 

”Did you see a Cucurbita Sapidusgenus? A Parvos Cucurbita Sapidusgenus perhaps? You know the little baby ones.” 

Levi rolled his eyes to look over Hange’s shoulder to nothing-specific "No."

Hange eyed him suspiciously. “You had to have seen something, anything!" They whined, tossing their head back. Bean let out a loud meow and came over to rub his head on Hange’s knee as if he was comforting them. Either that or telling them to suck it up and to keep moving because of the cold.

Levi turned out of the hands grasping his shoulders and kept walking. Not looking anywhere but straight ahead to his house at the end of the street.

“All I saw were pumpkins and people.”

"According to some books I’ve read this is the perfect weather for them!" Hange continue to whine standing back up and walking along side him again Bean in tow. “They should be out feeding on the remaining pumpkins and gathering them for winter!”

"They don’t exist so how could I see one?" Levi grumbled. 

He hated this topic. It was without a doubt the biggest reason he hated autumn. He would rather stand outside in the wet cold for hours at a stinky farm. As long as he never had to hear about fake creatures two certain adults in his life constantly preached about.

“I recently discovered in an old book that the Cucurbita Sapidusgenus smell sweet like pumpkin pie! I wonder how strong the smell is you know since they live outside and are, in all likelihood, covered in dirt and other earthy scents. Maybe they clean themselves often so they’re not as dirty. Could be the dirt serves as protection so other creatures can’t smell them? It makes sense that they-”

Levi closed his eyes, lulled his head back, and let out a loud and possibly over dramatic groan.

"Miss Hange. Please. Stop." He pleaded; if his hands were free, they would be over his ears. "They aren’t real and I don‘t care." Levi stopped walking and looked up to glare at the adult.

"Hange is just fine you know that.” Came a huff. “I mean you have pretty much known me your whole life. I could almost be one of your parents! Ha! Maybe more like a distant relative." Levi cringed at the thought regardless of the fact. Hange pretty much was like another family member with how frequent the visits were.

“I don’t care about fake creatures.” Levi grumbled.

"There’s so much information that they could very well be real! Your father and I are always willing to show you!" Hange said looking down at him with a big hopeful smile.

“I rather have a huge stomach ache and to be stuck in bed than to listen to you and Kenny talk about ghosts." He said bitterly, clutching his pumpkin tighter to his chest.

Hange let out a light chuckle. "Well if you never look at the evidence of course your not gonna believe.” Then gave a shake of their head. ”You need to see it to believe it!“ Hange gave a semi shout, lifting one arm in some kind of heroic cheer while Bean just meowed. “See even Bean agrees!” They ended with a light chuckle causing Levi to rolled his eyes. 

He was more sure Bean was telling Hange to shut up, due to being loud and embarrassing, despite no one being around. Levi would call it a quiet neighborhood but with his foster father and Hange always around, nothing was ever quiet. 

He looked up as he saw some of the first few snowflakes begin to fall, causing him to frown. 

"Your house is that way. Go home before Bean freezes to death." He shifted his pumpkin to his left arm and pointed to the right where the road curved.

Hange let out a soft sigh and fixed Levi with a small smile. Tugging on the leash, they started to walk across the street to the sidewalk on the other side. Hange turned around to wave to Levi with a big smile. 

“Tell your father I’ll call sometime later today!"

“Don’t stand in the middle of the road.” Levi shouted back giving a half-hearted wave. He let out a huff and quickened his pace towards his warm home. An icy breeze brushed a few tips of his black hair against his cheek, tickling, giving him a chill. He pulled his scarf up over his nose and quickened his pace.

Being a ten year old was hard. At least Kenny was not that embarrassing to be around… most the time. Dads were dads, even if they weren’t your real dad.

Levi’s foster father, Kenny hunted the Cucurbita Sapidusgenus. Although commonly called and easier to pronounce Pumyumkins. Hange was all about knowing everything about the Pumyumkins, down to every detail. Unlike his foster father, who would rather hunt them just for the possible fame that followed. At least that is what he always told Levi. Kenny and Hange would often meet up and share rumors and other crap Levi didn’t care to hear about.

Pumyumkins were urban legends built around rumors and assumptions. People would find or take evidence, whether it was pictures or an old book with older text on what they believed to be Pumyumkins. Much like Big Foot or the Loch Ness Monster. Kenny and Hange were pretty much ghost hunters, in Levi’s opinion.

He always just assumed someone dressed up their shaved cat one day. The poor thing was so embarrassed it ran away, looking for something or someone that would take the offensive clothes off. Then it was lost for so long it came across a pumpkin and decided to eat it. Because even Levi himself would rather eat something nasty than die from starvation. Nothing about tiny humans in clothes and nothing about old books with ancient texts. 

Levi thought it was more than likely one of Hange’s old cats. Dressing cats up in clothes sounded like something Hange would do.

He started up the pathway to his house still a bit grumpy from the conversation with Hange with the added bonus of large clumps of snowflakes beginning to fall; he hastily began walking up the path to the porch of his home, eager to get inside.

Kenny wasn't home, with the hint of the empty driveway, which was more than a little strange. The bad news now was he would have to find the key and unlock to door oppose to just running inside. The soft whimpering accompanied with a few sniffles sounded more like a small child crying than any bird Levi has ever heard. Which was more beyond strange than walking cats in the freezing weather or Kenny not being home before him.

He froze as he reached the top step. After a few seconds Levi inhaled as he slowly looked above him only see the wooden ceiling of the porch. It wasn’t a bird from what he could see and he didn’t have any neighbors either so it shouldn’t sound that close.

He looked to the right of the porch where a wooden rocking chair was and about four pumpkins sat. One big one sitting in the chair and three medium size ones on the porch floor, one of the pumpkins was open and deseeded.

The porch was covered with pumpkins and gourds of all sizes on both ends, laid out by Kenny in hopes of catching a Pumyumkin. “Like leaving a bowl of candy out on the table for a kid to grab,” is how Kenny described it. Made sense to Levi. If someone left out a bowel of his favorite candy, he would take all the candy and the bowl too. Their house was right at the forest's edge, which was also a bonus, seeing as they assumed Pumyumkins lived deep in huge forests.

Levi turned to the right until he could see the entire front yard. Nothing but a few leaves on the grass and the ever-growing snowfall beginning to pile everywhere.

Turning back to the front door of his house, Levi leaned over to get the key from under a pumpkin right next to the door. Picking up the key he looked to the to the rest of the porch and saw a tuft of brown fur leisurely bobbing up and down on the side of one the smaller pumpkins. 

Ever so quietly, Levi crouched down and took a steady step forward. From the other side of the pumpkin the whimpers ended up sounding more like murmurs the closer he got.

“Bean?” Levi questioned aloud. He knew it wasn’t Bean, not sure why he even asked.

The hushed sobs became silent and the movement of the brown fur came to a stop. The tuffs ducked behind the pumpkin and were replaced with two small human like hands grasping the edge of the open pumpkin. Two large watery pure yellow eyes peered over at him from the top of the pumpkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be for Halloween but... Happy Thanksgiving! I really hope you enjoy it and i'm sorry for any mistakes made if you spot any please let me know!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levis meets the creature, who is full of surprises.

Levi watched as the shivering creature moved its gaze from his face to the pumpkin cradled in his left arm. The yellow eyes reminded Levi of an owl he once saw in his backyard. Large and pure yellow but this creature was lacking any of the scary glare the owl had.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he counted to three. Maybe it was just the cold and snow getting to him. Maybe it was a cat, an earless cat with straight brown fur on its big head, goofy choppy eyebrows, very human like hands and dirty pale skin. Lions had yellow eyes and they were cats, but lions did not live here unless it was in the zoo and lions were not this small and brown.

He reopened his eyes and much to his amazement, saw nothing but the pumpkin. He took a quick look around, only to see the other pumpkins on the porch and the clumpy snow falling. Levi let out a huff as he stood back up, turning his attention to the front door and unlocking it with a slight shaky hand.  
As he crouched down to put the key back under the jack-o-lantern, he glanced back at the pumpkin. Double checking if the ’could still be a cat’ was still there.   
The eyes were staring wide at him but this time its whole head was over the top of the pumpkin. It's little arm looked like it was trying to reach out for him, or at least the sweet pumpkin.  
Now that Levi could see its whole head, he took notice that it looked just like a human child’s face. Chubby cheeks red from the cold with dirt smudges all over its face. A small rounded nose, also very red and runny. A slight purple tinged its quivering lips that shook with its tiny shoulders that were just peaking over the top of the pumpkin. 

The creature gave a large sniffle as its outstretched arm retreated to its body and its hand taking place back on the open edge again. The only difference between it and a human were its ears. They look more like elf ears. Long and pointed outwards, red from the cold and swaying with the chilly breeze. 

The child like creature ducked back down behind the pumpkin until only its eyes and forehead were in sight. Its eyes wide with fear looking up at him and its whole body shook. Levi knew he would have to be blind to not see that the thing was freezing. He himself was freezing and he was bundled up with winter gear. The creature's arm looked to have been bare of anything other than its skin.

Making sure that the key was safe under the jack-o-lantern; Levi looked back over to the creature then down to his pie pumpkin. He decided to move it out towards the creature. That seemed to work as its tiny hands moved cautiously around the open top, its eyes focused only on the pumpkin.

Levi tried to deny the fact of what the creature was, the face and arms were a dead giveaway. He didn't want to believe and was having a hard time trying not to as the creature’s body rounded the pumpkin. Its hands leaving the pumpkin to hug itself as it shivered in the snowy winds. Levi bit his lip watching each hasty yet tiny step it took toward him.

Take away the ears and the quaking small pointy brown tail; it really was a small human. It was dressed in a leather like tunic that hung down past its knees, with tiny leather boots covering its feet. It looked to be the size of a kitten, from what he could see threw the large snowflakes fluttering around them.

Maybe he should have looked at some of the proof Hange talked about earlier. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to kick the house or himself with every second the supposed Pumyumkin moved towards him. More upset at the fact he was the one to be proven wrong and that Hange and Kenny weren’t crazy. Not so much the actuality this was a Pumyumkin and they were certainty real.

“Come on, it’s okay, I promise.” 

Levi was starting to shake from the cold and the awkward crouching position he was in wasn’t helping. He wanted to go inside the house, especially before Kenny got home. The fact he wasn’t home when Levi got there was lucky enough and Levi figured it must have been the snow that was keeping him but it still meant he could be home at any time. 

The Pumyumkin took its eyes off the sweet pumpkin to look at Levis face.

“Come on.” Levi repeated, trying to get its attention back to the pumpkin as he shook it slightly. Maybe that was just from him being cold.

The Pumyumkin stopped moving and opened its mouth as if to say something. A strong gust of wind blew causing Levi to close his eyes from the attacking snow and freezing winds. He wasn’t expecting the light snowfall to turn into a blizzard but then again he never expected to ever see a Pumyumkin either.

He reopened his eyes to find the creature sat on its bottom, eyes tightly closed, arms still hugging its body and its lips closed tight, pouting like it was trying not to let out a wailing cry.

Levi eyes widened in alarm as he set the pumpkin down. His backpack shifted as he got to his knees, moving in front of the sweet pumpkin. He quickly pulled his knitted hat off. Leaning down he laid the bottom part of the hat on the porch, lifting the other side, to open it wide, as near to the Pumyumkin as he dared.

“Please get up and get in the hat,” Levi pleaded. “It’s w-warm inside and I’m cold too.”

Levi felt his nose start to run and took a big sniff. The pumpkin opened its eyes to look at Levi, also taking a big sniff. It took its eyes off Levi to look into the dark hat. Slowly it turned its body to crawl into the warmth, snuggling as far as it could fit its whole body into the very back. Levi closed the edges of the hat, careful not to pinch anything.

Levi stood up and turned around to look at the pie pumpkin on the ground then back to the creature. The Pumyumkin was the size of both his hands, plus some, yet the sweet pumpkin could fit between one of his arms. The pumpkin was heavier than the creature and Levi huffed. He cradled the Pumyumkin to his chest like a baby and moved to the front door, finally opening it. Levi then turned back around, took a few steps to grab the pumpkin by the stem and rushed to the door.

He hastily slammed the door closed with his back, which caused Pumyumkin to shift around in the hat with a small whimper. Levi winced a little at the loud noise it caused and for the second time he was glad Kenny wasn’t home or he would have been yelled at.

Levi leaned against the front door and used his feet to take off his shoes, kicking them into their place next to the wall. He then walked down the hall, socked feet thumping on the wooden floor, past the entrance to the ‘fancy room’ as Levi called it. 

Levi called it the fancy room because it was a beautiful room and it always looked so dreamy, like something out of a magazine. That was where the decorated tree would go every Christmas. The carpet was especially soft and white while the walls were a pale blue. It also had a white brick fireplace that Kenny would rarely light unless there was some kind of meeting or party he had in the winter. Although the parties and meetings would usually end up downstairs in the ’party room’, where the TV and alcohol were at so Kenny never bothered to light the fireplace, the house never got cold enough anyway.

Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall between the fancy room and the kitchen, Levi saw that it was four-twenty-three. He gave a small huff and walked back to the front door, placing the sweet pumpkin on the first step of the stairs leading to the second floor. He held the Pumyumkin close and placed his hand over what he assumed was the creature's head.

“Kenny?” he shouted. 

If Kenny were home, he would have yelled at him to not yell in the house, which is dumb because Kenny is always yelling in the house.

Keeping his gloves and coat on Levi moved his hand away from over the Pumyumkin. He grabbed the pie pumpkin and made his way up the stairs turning towards the end of the hallway to his room. Kenny’s room was the first door to the left and the bathroom was a few feet farther down, first door to the right with a closet next to it. Levi room was at the end of the hallway facing the stairs.

Once inside his room, Levi leaned against the closed door, letting out a huge sigh.

Levi looked down at his arm where his hat was nestled. Making his way to where his desk sat, right under the window, he placed the pumpkin down. He then turned and made his way over to the bed in the middle of the room, gently placing the hat down right by the white fluffy pillow. He shrugged the backpack off, letting it fall to the floor with a thud and unzipped his coat. 

As Levi made his way back over to the door with his coat in hand, he looked back to the hat lying on his dark blue sheets. Thinking better of it, he went back over to the creature and cradled it back in his arm.

With one hand grasping the railing, Levi made his way down the stairs. Walking over to put his coat on the coat rack, he stepped on a wet spot left by his boots and jerked with a yelp followed by a groan. Each foot quickly stepping on the toes of his socks to get them off. Finally hanging his coat up he decide he would keep the gloves on since he didn’t know what nastiness the Pumyumkin had, and he made his way back up the stairs. 

Levi was a few inches from his door when the Pumyumkin in his hat started to move. Not wanting the creature to jump at him and attack him he hastily made his way into his room and sat it in the middle of his bed. Levi himself sat on his ankles at the side, eyes peering over the bed.

He watch as the Pumyumkin poked its head out, ears still pointed out sideways, as its eyes darted down to the dark sheet around it. A hand grabbed at the bed sheet. It looked down at the dark blue blanket under its hands then around it. It tugged a bit then let go of the sheet, reached out as far as its little arm could without getting out of the hat and smacked the bed. Its eyes darting around all around. Levi thought it was going to do it with two hand but the little hands came up to rub its eyes.

The Pumyumkin rolled on its back while still rubbing its eyes and kicked its legs causing the hat to move off it. It dropped its arms and looked at the ceiling light that wasn’t on, its head tilting a little.

Levi noted that its skin wasn’t as pale as it was outside, still horribly caked with dried mud like its leather clothes though. Its ears were no longer red or sticking out, rather they were folded down like some kind of dog ears.

The creature rubbed its eyes again and gave a huge squeaky yawn. Levi quickly covered his mouth to muffle his snickering when he saw the creature’s teeth. 

Two sharp buckteeth fangs on the top were the most notable if not the most silly thing. While the two small canine fangs on the bottom added to the silly look, they were just as sharp as the buckteeth. Levi couldn't see other tiny teeth, just gums, but the large buckteeth fangs were silly and rather cute. The Pumyumkin looked more like a human and a goblin mix, rather than a tiny elf or a large fairy like Hange always declared.

The Pumyumkin turned its head and looked straight at him, its ears going back to a point. Its tail wagged as it stood up, legs staggering a bit. The Pumyumkin took a step and wobbled, its arms going out to its side for balance as it looked back down to the bed. Its leather covered foot stomped on the bed, Levi figured it was trying to tell the bed to stop being bouncy and caused a small smile to creep on his face.

The size of the Pumyumkin and the tail reminded Levi of a kitten. Not a newborn one, but the age when kittens would get into all kinds of silly trouble, he learned that from watching one of his favorite shows on the TV in his room that was across from his bed on his dresser.

Levi watched as the Pumyumkin forgot about him. Instead it favored stomping and bouncing its dirty boots all over his clean bed, giggling about it nonetheless. Levi put his elbow on the bed and his cheek in his palm, frowning at the fact the dirty creature was all over his comfortable bed mucking it up.

“Foopy Foo Boo Boo!” It sang with every little stomp, focused on its work of beating up Levi's poor bed. Levi continued to frown at the attack happening on his bed and gave a small noise of complaint. It was cute but did it really need to stomp dirt everywhere.

The Pumyumkin stomped one last big stomp with an equally triumphant huff. It looked over to Levi with and ear raised. It then smiled and started to hop its way over to Levi, giggling, with its arms out to the side as if it was asking for a hug.

Momentarily distracted by this thoughts of his dirty bed, Levi eyes widened. He quickly sat up, his arm falling to the bed and head moving away. The Pumyumkin didn’t stop hopping towards him as Levi scooted a few inches away from the bed.

“Hey! What are you doing? You’re gonna-”

“Catch me!” The Pumyumkin yelled, voice loud like a human child’s, as it jumped off the side of the bed towards Levi with its arms out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you spot any errors of any kind!  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi learns some things about the Pumyumkin! The Pumyumkin however just wants to play.

The Pumyumkin landed on its feet with a soft thud on the light wooden floor and peered up to Levi. 

“You didn’t caught me.” Its ears drooping to its dog like folds and face full of reject.

The Pumyumkin walked towards one of Levi’s bare feet, inspecting it curiously. Levi’s eyes were still wide with shock and his hands glued to the floor. He took a deep breath and sat as still a he could against his closet door. 

The creature grabbed a handful of Levi’s light blue jeans. Moving them out of the way to get a better look at the foot, only to be more interested at the fabric in its hand. The Pumyumkin tugged it, let go and rubbed its hand up and down it. Grabbing the jeans once again, it gave one last strong tug before letting go of the fabric to turn its attention back to the foot.

The Pumyumkin went to move its hand to touch the foot only to quickly pull away before it would connect its hand to Levi‘s skin. After a few second of the Pumyumkin repeating the action, Levi flexed his toes just a smidgen. The Pumyumkin straightened its back, its ear standing out in high alert. Ever so carefully, the Pumyumkin brought its hand down on Levi’s foot and dragged it up to Levi’s toes. The action tickled and caused Levi to muffle his laugh with his hand.

Grabbing each toe, it counted “One. Two. Flee. Floor. Flive…”

The Pumyumkin made a high pitch woof noise followed by series of snickers as it fell to its bottom and took off one of its leather boots. Levi curiously leaned forwards as the Pumyumkin stood back up and stomped its tiny foot next to his.

“Same!” The Pumyumkin looked up to Levi with a proud expression causing Levi to lean back against the closet door. Taking off its last leather boot the Pumyumkin ran to Levi’s other foot. Its feet making tiny pitter-patter noises on the wooden floor accompanied by huffed giggles. 

The Pumyumkins bounced in excitement as its eyes darted back and forth between both of Levi’s feet. It stomped its foot next to Levi’s and tried to stretched its other leg as close to the other foot as it could, which wasn’t close at all.

The little creature put its arms up in celebration and yelled “Titan have same feet!” With a huge smile, the Pumyumkin closed its eyes and covered its mouth as a long stream of giggles escaped. It brought its legs together and stamped around in tiny circle while still in its huge fit of giggles.

The Pumyumkin opened its eyes and looked up at Levi. Half expecting him to be happy too, only to see Levi's nervous expression. The creatures excitement died down to concern.

“No happy?” The confused Pumyumkin asked walking away from Levi’s foot to sit on the floor in the middle between Levi’s legs.

“You can talk?” His eyes wide and nervous as he continued to look down to the creature. He shifted his gazed to the door to his right, debating if he dared move to turn on the light or even make a dash down stairs to call Kenny for help. The Pumyumkin answered with a “Yes,” and a “Good titan talks, same feet too.” Levi looked back down to the Pumyumkin raising one of its legs up to show him its bare foot. Its feet most likely the cleanest part of its body.

“…And you’re not scared of me?” Levi questioned.

“No, you nice.” The Pumyumkin nodded at its own words as it dropped its leg and leaned back on its hands watching its feet sway back and forth. Levi let out a content sigh and relaxed his posture just a tad.

“I scared and willy cold,” the creature wrapped its arms around itself, pretending to be cold again. “Good titan make me no cold! You nice.” The Pumyumkin shot its legs and arms out, falling over to its back. Its arms and legs hitting the floor with a thump causing its body to sprawl out like a star. It let out a happy smile as it stared at the ceiling.

Levi took a deep breath and watched the creature as he let his legs stretch out. The Pumyumkin sat up at the movement and looked back and forth between the legs surrounding him. Levi placed his hands in his black pullover hoodie pouch. He leaned his head against the closet door looking out to the window on the other side of the room. The Pumyumkin stood up and curiously walked towards Levi’s disappeared hands. His room was fairly dark with the only light source from the window, the dark snow clouds didn't help with the lighting.

“Makes sense… I guess…” he shifted his gaze back down to the Pumyumkin walking closer to him, “But why do you keep calling me titan? What’s a titan?” 

The Pumyumkin gave a tiny pout, “You’s a titan!” it said as it tried to pull Levi’s arm out of the pocket, gripping the sleeve and tugging it with both hands.

Levi shook his head “I’m a human,” he said pulling his hands out causing the Pumyumkin to stumble and fall on its butt. The Pumyumkin stood back up and gave a curious look inside the pocket. It tried to climb inside, causing Levi to chuckle as it resorted to sticking its legs in first. It squirmed its body down inside it until only its big head was sticking out. 

The Pumyumkin twist and turned till it was on its back and looked up at Levi. “I fits” it stated, its hands grabbing the mouth of large pocket, looking around and up to Levi’s hovering hand. It reached one of its hands out to grab Levi’s arm, only to fall short… by a lot. Levi moved his arm closer until the Pumyumkin grabbed his sleeve.

It rubbed its hand over Levi’s palm and fingers. It pulled the hand closer until it could put its cheek in Levi’s palm and rubbed it against his palm with a big smile. 

“You have soft hand, human titan.”

“They’re gloves, I wear them to keep warm and clean, because you’re really dirty.” He moved his hand away from the chubby cheek and out of the Pumyumkin’s grasp. The creature’s eyes widen with excitement as Levi pulled the glove off to reveal his hand.

“Same!” The Pumyumkin made another squeaky ‘woof’ and smiled.

Grabbing the mouth of the pocket and wiggling out, the Pumyumkin fell to the floor with an “Ack! “ After rearranging its leather dress, the Pumyumkin climbed onto Levi’s thigh and reached out for Levi’s hand. He brought his arm down till the Pumyumkin grabbed the sleeve and pulled it close. Its face glowing with excitement as it placed its own hand against Levi‘s. 

Levi leaned over to look at the Pumyumkin’s tiny hand only take up the middle of his palm. Seeing the dried mud covering its skin and under the Pumyumkin’s nails, Levi pulled his hand away and covered it back up with the glove. 

“You need a bath.” 

The Pumyumkin frowned and looked up to Levi’s face. “Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh, you’re covered in dirt, mud, and other gross outside things.” Levi’s face crinkled in disgust.

“Outside is home with so many t’wee hair! Human Titan no know.” The Pumyumkin crossed its arms and scowled at the wooden floor as it kicked its legs back and forth. Its heels hitting Levi’s inner thigh with a bit of force.

 _Tree hair? Leaves… maybe?_ Levi never thought of leaves as tree hair and the more he did think about it, it was rather true. Leaves were kind of like hair on a tree and much like Kenny‘s hair, both end up falling out, especially when pulled.

The Pumyumkin started to climb down his thigh while mumbling about “…Dummy nice human titan…” The tiny poke of the creatures finger nails pulled him out of his thoughts.

“It’s Levi.”

The Pumyumkin stopped its movements and narrowed its eyes at Levi in confusion.

“What’s a Weevai?” it asked as it let go of Levi inner thigh and started to walk towards the other one. 

“That’s me,” he pointed to himself “My name’s Levi.” 

“Weevai.” The Pumyumkin repeated, looking at Levi who gave him a nod.

“Yeah” Levi figured ‘Weevai’ was close enough. ”What about you, do you have a name?”

The Pumyumkin nodded but turned its head away causing Levi to tilt his head frontward. “What is it?”

“Ewen” the Pumyumkin said as it reached Levi’s thigh. It gave a few pats before it dug its nails into the jeans and climbed up. 

“Ewen’s a nice name.” Levi winced at the tiny needle like sting the nails made.

The Pumyumkin scrunched up its face. “Ehir-wen.” It tried to say slowly while its mouth made an effort to help form the words better. The creature hoisted its body up to Levi‘s thigh as its fingers dug into his jeans. Levi's eyes lit up in realization.

“Erwin? That’s my teachers’ name.” Levi gave a tiny smile down to the disgruntled Pumyumkin glaring daggers at him. Levi pursed his lips, that wasn't the right answer.

“No” it whined as it jumped down off his thigh and stared furiously at him. The Pumyumkin stomped its foot down, both handed folded into fists. “EH-WHEN!” the creature bellowed with its eyes closed, causing Levi to cover his ears.

He removed his hands and grimaced as the Pumyumkin watched him with its yellow eyes full of rage. He adverted his eyes and looked over to the hat abandoned on his bed. 

“…Eren?” he asked after a few seconds, almost wincing for daring to ask.

The Pumyumkin’s ferocity quickly changed to pure delight as it let out a happy woof. “Me! Me! That me!” It sang as it danced, bare feet tapping in circles around on the wooden floor.

Levi closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. Putting his hands back in his pocket he looking down at the parading creature. 

_Hange would more than likely be having a party too_ … Levi thought. 

Getting the most brilliant idea, Levi pushed himself off the floor to stand, causing Eren to let out a high pitch shriek. Levi froze and looked down; afraid that maybe he startled the Pumyumkin or worse. 

“S-Sorry…” Levi said as he looked down to Eren, only to find the scream wasn’t in fear but pure awe.

“Tall!” Eren looked up at Levi with large shining eyes. “So tall!”

Levi’s eyes lit up just a tad “You… really think so?” he scratched behind his ear as Eren eagerly nodded. “Kenny said I need to eat more so I can grow bigger.”

“Bigger?!” Eren’s voice squeaked. Levi shook his head in agreement as he maneuvered around the awestruck creature. 

Levi grabbed his neglected backpack off the ground and brought it over to his desk. Remembering the sweet pumpkin still sitting on it he looked down behind him to see Eren running after him. He immediately moved in front of the pumpkin holding the bag to his chest 

“Eren where are your boots? You don’t want to lose them do you?” 

The Pumyumkin halted its running, with a ‘no’, shook its head, turned, and ran back around the bed. Levi took that as his chance and moved the pumpkin into the far corner. He snuggled it against the wall in the corner and placed his backpack in front of it to cover it.

He pulled out a pencil from his pencil pouch, a notebook from his bag and set them on the desk. Pulling the chair back, he glanced over to the clock on the nightstand next to his bed and let out a sigh. ten minutes until five o’clock. Levi started to worry where Kenny could be, _why isn’t he home yet._ A few hard tugs on his pants leg brought him out from his possible troubling thought train.

“Up!” Eren demanded, arms reaching for Levi while the tiny leather boots lay discarded on the ground. Levi cupped his hands and brought them down for the Pumyumkin to climb on. “Don’t forget your boots” Levi reminded.

As he started to lift, Eren cautiously peaked over the side of Levi’s hand, fingers digging into the gloves and into Levi’s hand. 

“Whoa… tall!” Eren’s face full of amazement the higher up Levi lifted.

Levi set his hands down on the desk and Eren clambered off with a giggle, eager to explore the new land before him. He decided to set Eren’s boots next to the notebook so he wouldn’t lose them. He flicked on the lamp, lighting his dark room with a dull yellow. It peaked Eren’s curiosity, a tiny woof and the Pumyumkin’s toddling towards the lamp confirming it.

He opened the notebook a few pages towards the back and wrote “PUMYUMKIN EREN” at the top.

“Hey Eren, is it okay if I ask you a few questions?” Levi asked, stopping Eren from his attempts at climbing the white lamp.

“It’s akay.” Eren walked over to the top of the notebook and sat down. 

Levi nodded “First question-”

“Two!”

“I didn’t even ask the question yet!” Levi scowled as the Pumyumkin covered its mouth and laughed. Levi couldn’t help but chuckle himself.

“Alright, for real now Eren, be serious.” Levi warned and Eren nodded.

Levi tapped the pencil on his chin. ”Let’s start with… are you a boy or girl?”

“Boy!” Eren shouted back.

“You don’t have to yell each answer.” Levi hushed and wrote it down. Eren moved his eyes between the pencil and the marking on the paper. Levi tapped the pencil on his chin again pondering the next question. “When’s your birthday?” holding the pencil ready on the paper. 

Eren grabbed the paper and tried to lift it. 

”Focus Eren.” Levi chided, but Eren didn’t pay him any mind and continued his attempt to lift the paper from under Levi‘s hand.

“What’s a focus?”

Levi huffed “It’s where you sit still and listen to Levi when he asks you a question. Besides, paper bites sometimes if you’re not careful and it really, really hurts. You might even bleed.” he pushed Eren’s hand away from the paper and Eren frowned. “If you answer all the questions and focus I’ll give you a big present.” he tried to bargain.

“Weally?!” Eren’s eyes lit up as he stood up and held his arms out “Big big?”

“Bigger.” Levi said and held his arm out to about the size of the pie pumpkin hiding only a few feet away. Eren’s eye wide in excitement as he huffed out “Big… bigger.” His buck fangs biting into his lower lip.

“You have to sit and be quiet and answer all the questions I ask you though.” Levi watched as Eren sat on his butt and placed his hands in his lap with his feet swaying out in front of him.

“Good, now how old are you?” Levi asked, holding the pencil ready.

“Uhm… two, Flee, floor…” Eren held up both hands, ten fingers in all, and shown them to Levi with a smile. Levi scratched the side of his head and tapped the pencil on the paper.

“How about… When‘s your birthday?”

“What’s a birf-day?”

Levi let out an exhausted sighed. “You know a special day when-”

“Special day?!” Eren leaned forward, ears springing outwards in excitement. “Special day, Special day. Weevai’s special day‘s today!” he started to sing, swaying his head and feet back and forth while keeping his hands in his lap. “Special day-”

“Eren…it’s not…” Levi interrupted. 

“Titans… no special day?” Eren asked tilting his head, face dejected and ears drooping.

“Not today.” Levi felt bad he interrupted and gave the bad news it wasn’t a party day but he learned that special day is what Pumyumkins call birthdays. At least he hopes that’s what the excitement and singing meant. He made note of it along with jotting the words Eren sang to him down.

“So Eren when’s your special day?” Levi asked hoping to cheer Eren up just a bit. He watched as Eren’s face scrunched up, deep in thought.

Eren shook his head and swayed his feet back and forth again as he looked over to the bed. “I no know…” Eren answered defeated.

Now Levi felt especially bad. “Okay, uh, how about… Where do you live?” At that, Eren perked up.

“Under big T’wee and the T’wee hair.”

After Levi was done writing it down he went to grab his backpack. He saw Eren stand up and start to walk over with an eager look, his hands clasped together.

“I get big big now?” he asked sucking in his bottom lip causing his two sharp buckteeth to hang out over his bottom lip

“Ah no, no, you stay over there, I’m getting a ruler to measure you.” Levi said as he put his hand down to wall Eren off from getting any close to the hidden pumpkin. He was genuinely surprised he couldn’t smell it already; maybe he did though Levi couldn’t be sure.

“Hey Eren,” Levi sniffed the air, “You smell anything… sweet?”

Eren took a deep breath of air and exhaled, then another. “I smell no sweet.” he looked to Levi confused. “I no good at smell. Weevai good at the smell?”

Levi shook his head and wrote down what he gathered. “Stay there okay, I’m getting the ruler.”

“You get king?!” Eren eyes widened in total shock “In there?!”

Levi just shook his head again and pulled out his plastic blue ruler. “Look it bends too, isn’t that cool?” He twisted it with both hands to prove his point.

Eren was absolutely captivated. ”Me turn! Me!” He eagerly held his arms out and bounced from one foot to another.

“You have to stand still, put your arms to your side and look forward.” Levi commanded. Eren did as he was told along with mock seriousness that Levi displayed. Only Levi’s lasted longer as Eren burst into a fit of giggles when the ruler was placed beside him.

“Stand still silly.” 

“You silly!” Eren teased back. “Silly Weevai!” he giggled into his hands.

“I’m not the one giggling and bouncing around now stand still. I’ll give you the surprise after this okay?”

“Akay Weevai.” Eren halted his excitement and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and holding his head high, his ears also perked outwards to it’s elf like points. Levi didn’t waste any time quickly putting the ruler next to Eren.

Levi finger marked the height on the ruler. A little more than 8 inches was a whole lot bigger than Levi originally thought. “Okay, turn.” Eren wobbled to the left. Levi let out a huff and turned him to face the side. His tail was only an inch and a half long. Levi wrote the measurements down, there was still so much more he wanted to find out about Eren but it could wait. 

He held his hand out, “Hello Eren, it’s nice to meet you.” Eren opened his eyes, and puffed out his breath. 

“Big big?” he breathed heavily while still trying to gather his breath.

“I want to greet you properly.” Levi moved his hand closer to Eren.

Eren blew a tiny raspberry and walked over to Levi’s hand. He stretched his arm out and started to rub the soft covered fingers until Levi’s thumb trapped his hand and gave two shakes. As Levi let go, Eren quickly drew his hand back and looked at it to spot what Levi had done to it.

“That’s how humans greet each other, by a handshake.” Levi clarified.

Eren reached his arms out “Up.” Levi wrapped his hands under Eren’s arms and held him so he was only an inch or two off the desk. “Closer!” Eren demanded, “I say hi to Weevai!” 

Levi cautiously brought Eren closer to his face. Eren’s eyes wide and eager, fingers digging in pass the gloves and into Levi’s hand the closer he brought him. Once way pass Levi’s comfort bubble Eren leaned forward and gave a big kiss to the tip of Levi’s nose then touched his own nose to Levi’s. The Pumyumkin shook his head back and forth until he pulled away a huge smile plastered on his face.

“Hi Weevai, that’s how my momma say hi to me too.” At the mention of his mother, Eren’s face shifted. His bottom lip jutting out to what Levi believed was the world's biggest pout.

“Eren?” Levi questioned pulling him away from his face. “What happened?” Huge crocodile tears began to fall from Eren’s eyes.

He turned his head and rested his cheek on his shoulder, looking down to the floor way below him. “I dunno,” Eren gave a big sniff as the large tears started to fall, “She and dada are lost.”

Levi faced fell into deep concern “How’d you lose them?”

“Meany nut nut took chewy,” Eren rubbed his eye with one of his hands as more tears started to fall onto Levi’s gloved hands. “I chase ‘cause it my special thunk thunk! I was good boy to get chewy!” Eren started to wail as Levi brought Eren to his shoulder, his hand tenderly patting and rubbing Eren’s back. Levi has seen that that’s what parents did when babies started to cry and he knew he liked hugs when he cried he just hoped it helped Eren too.

He wasn’t sure what a nut nut, chewy or thunk thunk was but he got the gist of what Eren was talking about. Eren got distracted trying to get back something that was his and lost his way doing so. 

Levi looked to the window where the snow was still falling, not as intense as it was earlier. “I don’t think we can find them now because of the snow, plus it's getting darker.” He pulled Eren away and sat him on the desk. “It’s almost night time and it will be even more cold.” 

Levi’s hands were still wrapped around Eren as he spoke. “I promise I’ll help you find your mom and dad.” His face determined as he used his thumb to wipe a tear away from Eren’s cheek. Eren gave a big sniffle “Weally?” using his hands to grab one of Levi’s thumbs, rubbings his cheek on it.

Levi gave a firm nod.

Eren’s looked up with his lower lip pouting out and a few remaining tears falling down his tear streaked cheeks. “Weally weally?”

“Really Really.” Levi repeated. Eren hugged Levi’s thumb and continued to rub his cheek against it.

He sniffed again and looked up to Levi. ”Now big big?” Levi could only smile and nod.

“I think you deserve it for being good and listening to my orders.” Eren smiled and tried to wiggle out of Levi’s grasp. Levi let go and placed the pencil in the spine of his notebook then moved it to the table. The Pumyumkin started to run around cheering “I get big big! I get bigger big!”

Levi grabbed his backpack and looked to Eren who had his hands clasped together and held to his chest. 

“Ready?” Eren gave a woof, his eyes twinkling while all four teeth were exposed to Levi. Eren bounced in place as giggles started to escape. Levi had no idea why he felt a hint of excitement too but before he could move his bag Eren stopped his laughing and bouncing. His face fell to worry, ears springing outwards, as he turned his head towards the bedroom door.

“Eren? Are you okay?” Levi’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I hears, uhm…" Eren’s head tilted and he squinted his eyes. Levi watch as different expressions came and went on Eren’s face. “Bluv-roo, tuka… tuka…” a few seconds passed as Eren yelled "Blam!" making Levi jump a little. Eren finished his concentrated listening as he looked to Levi, his head still tilted as if waiting for an explanation to the noises he just made.

Levi was about to ask what the heck Eren was talking about when he heard the front door slam close. Kenny’s loud voice called for him and Levi looked down to Eren. He realized Eren heard Kenny coming and was making the noises of the car. His face lit up as he grabbed the notebook and flipped to the EREN page, writing down that Eren has remarkable hearing. He opened his mouth to exclaim how cool it was Eren had super hearing but Eren spoke first.

“What’s a that, Weevai?” Eren asked as he turned his attention away from the door and started to walk over to Levi‘s arm.

“That’s a Kenny” Levi looked down to Eren. “You have to be very, very, quiet when Kenny is home.” The Pumyumkin slapped his hands across his mouth and gave a nod. Levi closed the notebook again and made his way over to the door. 

“Weevai!” Eren shouted arm reached out as he grabbed the edge of the desk, eyes large and afraid. “No leave me!”

He opened the door slightly and looked back holding his finger to his lips.

“Ssssh, you can’t come with me,” Levi whispered as Kenny called for him again. “Coming!” he yelled out the door, only to have Kenny yell back at him not to yell in the house. 

“It’s too dangerous if you go with me.” Levi walked back over to Eren who instantly latched onto the front his hoodie, giving a few tugs. Eren eyes wide full of fear as they stared up to Levi. Levi looked over to his clock, four after five. Levi moved over to shift the backpack away, revealing the sweet pumpkin.

“Here’s your big big,” Eren looked over to the pumpkin and his mouth fell open, “Don’t each too much and don’t be loud okay? I have to go down stairs now.” Levi tenderly rubbed the top of Eren’s head with his finger and gave a little push towards the pumpkin.

“All… me?” Eren’s face completely mesmerized as he took a few small steps toward it.

Maybe Pumyumkin don’t like pie pumpkins, “You do like that… right?”

Eren had to of nodded at least a hundred times, calming Levi’s concern. Eren dashed over to the sweet pumpkin and hugged it. “All me!” He cheered and Levi hushed him.

Levi figured it was a good time for him to leave and headed towards the door. Turning to see Eren open his mouth wide, dragging his teeth down the pumpkin scraping the skin off with his goofy buckteeth. Levi gently closed the door and made his way to the stairs. Trotting down them half way he peered over the rail to see Kenny walking into the kitchen.

Levi took of his gloves and shoved them into his coat, lest he is questioned why he’s still wearing them. He also nabbed his candy from the bus driver from his coat pock. _Wonder if Eren can eat other foods._ He tucked into his jeans pocket and looked down. He saw that Kenny’s wet dirty shoes trampled on his white socks. He frowned and looked to the kitchen doorway. 

“Kenny,” he whined picking them up, “You got my socks all gross!”

“Well what’re socks doin’ in the doorway?” He mocked back “Get in here already before your nuggets get cold… or I eat them.”

Nuggets meant chicken nuggets, chicken nuggets meant fast food. Levi’s eyes widen in excitement. He let go of the filthy socks and rushed down the hall, sliding to the entryway of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so so sorry this took forever. Many reasons why but mostly the holidays, procrastination with spoon fulls of lack of motivation.  
> As always if you spot any mistakes let me know! Thank you!  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Kenny are goofs and Eren goes through a lot of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Big BIG thank you to [(Wassaat/Pyrogrape)](http://wassaat.tumblr.com/post/111790672214/for-thekingyeagers-fic-its-absolutely-glorious) and [(Arisacake)](http://arisacake.tumblr.com/post/111745298082/for-thekingyeager-for-writing-such-an-adorable) who drew pumyumkin!eren! So adorable, I love them both so much. I do track #pumyumkin!eren and #Fic:pumyumkin if you too want to do something with this fic. thekingyeager is also my tumblr if you want to follow me there.
> 
> Another big big shout out to those who comment on both arts and the fic. It was a huge huge motivation to type and get this chapter done! I honestly couldn't have done it with out you!! Thank you all so much. I hope this chapter makes up in fluff for the long wait.

Levi grabbed the nearest wooden chair, pulling it out with both hands. His seat was on the opposite end of the table where Kenny was sitting. The tall man was still in his suit from work and his dark hair slicked back. Before Levi could even think about touching the container on the table, holding his delicious nuggets captive, Kenny cleared his throat grabbing his attention.

“Wash.” Kenny nodded towards the kitchen sink. His hands busy unwrapping his, what Levi thought to be, colossal sized burger. Levi frowned and hopped off his chair. How could he forget after he just touched his nasty socks? The smell of fast food, the rumble of his tummy, and the thought of Kenny eating his precious nuggets did a great job at distracting him. It was a hundred percent Kenny’s fault, in Levi’s honest opinion.

It’s not often they would have fast food. Normally it’s a ‘toss it in the oven for an hour, throw it in the microwave for so many minutes,’ type meals. The only exception was macaroni and cheese, eggs, grilled cheese and other simple, easy meals that could be made on the stove. However, it was only if Kenny was up to making an effort for such things, which wasn’t often. Sometimes even Hange would bring their own cooking over too. Yet it was mostly ever made with lots of nasty things Levi did not like, mushrooms being one of those ingredients.

“Isn’t it a little too early to eat? It’s only just after five and dinner is normally around six thirty.” 

“What, not hungry? More for me then.” 

Levi turned off the water and glanced behind him to the table, making sure Kenny was not trying to thief his nuggets. Kenny bit into his burger and chewed with a big, dumb, goofy smile directed right at him. Levi curled his lip in disgust and went back to shaking the water from his hands.

After he dried his hands with the towel and stepped off the stool, he made his way to his dearest chicken nuggets. He sat on the chair he claimed earlier and was happy to see his nuggets had the company of French fries this time too. Levi’s eyes widen as he opened the carton, there were more than the normal six he often got. He count each in his head, a small smile crept up on his face remembering how Eren counted. _Flee, floor, flive…_ Overall there were ten nuggets. Levi wondered if Eren could count to ten and made a mental note to ask later.

“Is that too many? Should I help a little Levi out?” Kenny started to reach his arm over the table and Levi quickly shut the lid, glaring at him.

“These are my chicken nuggets.” He opened the container slightly, picked one out and shoved it into his mouth. He chewed on it while continuing his stare down directed at Kenny, who chuckled and went back to his own meal.

“Good. Hurry up and eat because I got lots of groceries in the back of the car.” He took another big bite of his burger as Levi took a sip of his soda, kicking his feet back and forth.

“Is that why it took you so freaking long to get here?” Levi took three fries and dipped them all at once in his now tiny pile of ketchup.

Kenny’s eyes widened as he gulped down his food. “You were actually concerned for your old man? Aw, Levi, I‘m so touched.” He raised his head, closed his eyes and placed a hand over his heart.

Levi was not having any of that, how embarrassing. He stopped swinging his legs and moved the bag the food came in in front of him and his food. He squirmed down into his seat, effectively blocking his face from Kenny’s view while he continued to eat. No more than a second later, Kenny grabbed the bag and crumpled it up in his hands, placing it in the middle of the square table. He smirked and rested his head in his palm, lazily putting fries in his mouth while staring at Levi adoringly.

Not looking over to Kenny, Levi blindly grabbed another chicken nugget. He pushed it into his mouth to hide the smile that tried to sprawl over his face. Each time Levi would peak at Kenny and the stupid face he was making, he would turn his gaze back towards the window over the sink. The snow calmly fluttering down now, a few flakes sparkling from the kitchen light as they past by. 

Levi closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

“You could have came home and got me. We could have gone to the store together.” He fussed, yet was quick to realize how he sounded. “You know I’m not supposed to be home alone… it‘s illegal.” Levi didn’t know why he kept talking about it; he was only making things worse for himself. 

_If Kenny was home when I got back from school I probably would have never met Eren, or at least, it would have made getting him safe inside a hundred times harder._

Levi slipped another nugget into his mouth and chewed, his mind raced with hundreds of different questions. 

_Should I tell Kenny about Eren? When would be a good time? Now? No, how would he act? Was fame really what he wanted? Would he even tell Hange? Would Hange and Kenny fight over Eren?_ Kenny’s astonished voice brought all the questions to a halt, causing Levi to look to him.

“You even want to spend time with your old man, daring to be seen in public with him! Next thing I know you’re gonna ask to hold my hand as we walk in the parking lot!” He let out a hoot and leaned back in his chair, resting his legs up on the corner of the table while sipping his large soda. He looked Levi over, eyes narrowing a bit while his mouth upturned into a teasing smirk. “Who are you and what have you done to my little Levi?” Levi frowned at the last part and took a bite of his last nugget.

“That’s not what I meant and I‘m not little.” He mumbled as he pushed Kenny’s legs off the table. “I’m taller than most everyone else in my grade, even the some of the older kids. I don‘t know why you tease-” Levi’s rambling was cut off by a thud from above them, both males peering up to the ceiling. After a few seconds Levi looked across the table to Kenny, who was already inspected him with a raised brow. 

“It was probably my backpack falling over. I was doing homework while you were gone, you know, like a good kid.” Levi placed his empty chicken nugget container towards the crumpled bag. “Wasn’t doing anything that would get poor old man Kenny in big big trouble with the police.” His voice full of sarcasm, eyes looking nowhere in particular as he plopped a fry in his mouth. 

Kenny gave a hum, though it sounds more like a muffled laugh to Levi. “…You really do care.” Levi let out a groan and rested his head on the back of the chair, staring up at the white ceiling. He fought the temptation to throw the crinkled up bag at Kenny’s face. It would, more than likely, get him into trouble but it would be worth it. He decided against it though, not wanting to risk anything.

“The store was on the way home since I needed the shi-crap for tomorrow’s meal. So I figured why not stop now, it’s right there! Besides, I know you’re a good wittle kid and will stay outta tr’wouble.” Kenny mocked while moving to stand. For a second Levi tensed, afraid he might go and investigate the noise. Lucky for him Kenny started to gather the garbage, allowing Levi to relax. 

He almost felt offended Kenny would mock the way Eren spoke. Until he remembered that Kenny had no idea Eren was a real Pumyumkin hiding in his room, let alone that he spoke like that. Would Eren even be mad if someone spoke to him like that? Levi figured he would yell ‘same!’ as he did when discovering their similar hands and feet.

Levi bit his last fry in half. Maybe he could ease Kenny into talk of Pumyumkins, and then tell him about Eren. Levi frowned; _How would I even bring it up when I hate the stupid topic… use to anyways._

Levi took a deep breath and grimaced. _Here goes nothing…_

“You know I figured those ghosts Pumpkin things you and Hange always talk about would be a little cold and thirsty…” He paused and got a hum of acknowledgment from Kenny who tossed the garbage away, moving to wash his hands. “I remember hearing it warms you up so I gave them your alcohol. The ones in those cool fancy bottles too.” 

_This was a terrible idea and the lamest thing I have ever tried to do._

Levi closed his eyes, swung his legs back and forth, as Kenny gave another noise of acknowledgement. “I don‘t even understand how adults can drink that stuff, I can‘t even get pass the smell. I sure hope the ghost pumpkin eaters like it.” He opened an eye to peak at Kenny’s reaction as the water shut off, plopping the last half of the fry into his mouth.

_There is no way that worked. That was so, so, so stupid._

Kenny set the towel on the counter, turned, and much to Levi’s delight, was smirking. He walked pass Levi, ruffling his hair. Levi quickly pushed the offending hand off his head with a scowl and pat his hair down the best he could. 

Kenny gave a light laugh. “You couldn‘t even reach the bottles if you had a chair, let alone get the chair down the stairs in the first place.” He left the kitchen and continued down the hall to the front door. “You’re also admitting that you believe they exist. You’re surprising me too much today Levi, gonna give this old man a heart attack!” 

“Maybe that’s my evil plan, you old fart!” He got off his chair, threw the fries container away, “And I never said I believed they’re real, as if!” He shouted back, walking over to the stool to washed his hands.

The memory of Eren clinging to shoulder sobbing about how he lost his parents on accident made Levi’s heart drop. He made a promise to Eren to help find his parents. _Maybe… Kenny could help_. Levi almost laughed at the idea. There was no way and no how. What a desperate idea. If Kenny ever met Eren, he would lock him up and show him off for a few dollars.

“Besides Levi, the alcohol would just drive them away. The ‘Yumkins have a keen sense of smell.” 

Levi’s face scrunched up in disagreement, “No they don-” Levi slapped a wet hand over his mouth, eye wide at his mistake. He looked over to the kitchen entrance, then back down to the sink, quickly rubbing his mouth. He removed it and yelled back “I don’t care!” like he always did when the topic would arise. 

Almost speaking of Eren, he should go make sure he was okay. He knew that thump had to of come from him. Levi turned off the water and dried his hands. He got off the stool and took a deep breath before walking out of the kitchen and into the hall. 

He passed Kenny buttoning the last button on his coat and turned to go up the stairs.

“Where you goin’? I told you there’s crap to get in the back of the car.” Kenny pulled a leather glove on, eyeing Levi suspiciously.

“Since it’s still early and a holiday weekend, I’m going to ask Isabel to come over.” He took a few steps up the stairs. “I need her to bring stuff over for a… school project. Stuff that I don’t have.” He looked behind him to see Kenny putting his hat on; reminding him of where his own hat was. “Plus I’m getting my hat, I left it upstairs after I got home and… to get some new socks, since you are still stepping all over them.”

“Oi, come here a second.” Levi thought he was in trouble with the stern look he was getting and he steadily made his way down the steps. Kenny brought his hand behind Levi’s head, bending the head forwards a bit. Kenny’s gaze was firm as he started to stroke the undercut. “It’s getting a bit long, wanna get it trimmed soon?” Levi gave a simple nod in return. 

Kenny smirked as he stopped petting the back of Levi’s head and with a loud ‘muwah’ gave a big kiss to Levi’s forehead.

Levi’s face fell into horrified disgust as he quickly pushed Kenny’s face away. “Ugh, Kenny!” He whined as he ran back up the stairs, using his hands to help him climb faster. He stopped at the top step, stood and turned to look down at Kenny. Rubbing his forehead, he gave his meanest glare he could muster only to have Kenny let out a boisterous laugh and head out the front door.

Levi round the corner and walked down the hallway towards him room. “See if I help you now old fart.” He mumbled. He continued to rub his forehead only to stop and brace himself for whatever mess Eren made in his room.

Taking a deep breath, Levi slowly opened the door, peeking his head into the lamp lit room. “Eren?” He whispered as he moved his body into the room and softly closed the door behind him, leaning his back against it. 

He looked over to the desk and saw a decent sized hole made into the side of the pumpkin where he last saw Eren. The leather boots were missing along with the fact his pencil was moved over towards the lamp. The notebook itself was turned towards the pumpkin and wide open. He drifted his gaze to his bag and notice it was still on his desk, upright and against the wall.

“Eren? It’s me, Levi.” He tried again, a hint louder. Levi’s heart fell after a few more seconds of silence. Did Eren run away? Did he use the window? Maybe he was sleeping. He took a step towards the desk but his foot landed on something wet, a small puddle of something.

Levi cringed, wiped his foot on his pant leg and quickly moved away from it. He looked down to the small puddle then over to the desk. “Eren?” Levi tried again looking towards the bed where his hat was unmoved. Levi sighed and flicked on his bedroom light, looking back down to the puddle. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move behind the nearest bed leg. Before he called for Eren again, the Pumyumkin peaked his head out from behind it, fingers gripping the wooden post. Eren had teardrops stains down his cheeks and his face was in an angry pout.

“Eren are you okay?” The Pumyumkin shook his head as it wiped a fresh tear away. Levi moved towards the bed and got down on his knees. He held his hands out but Eren didn’t move. He shied away, almost back under the bed, while holding the end of his leather dress. Levi remembered he didn’t have his gloves on and put hands on his knees. “What happened Eren? Why are you crying?”

“I-I tried Weevai, I weally weally did. The bestest I could.” Eren’s voice wobbled, his eyes and ears downcast as he clung to his dress. After a few seconds Eren ran over to Levi’s hands grabbing on to them as tiny nails dug into to his skin. He looked up to Levi, yellow eyes wide, begging. “Please no be mad! I tried so much!”

Levi was so confused.

He thought for sure it was because he had left Eren alone in a somewhat dark room that Eren was sad, yet all Eren was talking about was trying. Was it the pumpkin? “I have no idea what you’re talking about Eren. What did you try?” He carefully moved Eren’s hands and held them between his thumbs and fingers so they no longer dug into his knuckles. He ignored the fact that they were very sticky and still dirty.

Eren turned his head away, “I…” Levi patiently waited as a large tear fell down Eren’s cheek and the Pumyumkin gave a big sniffle. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

“I… pee pee’d…” 

Levi was still for a moment, that wasn’t melted snow he stepped on. Levi quickly let go of Eren’s hands and stood up. Eren let out a sob and ran back under the bed, repeating he was sorry. Levi looked back over to his door and saw the puddle still there. He looked back down over to where Eren use to be standing, his cries loud enough from under the bed to make Levi fear Kenny would hear.

He winced and knelt back down, looking under the bed. “Eren, ssssh, it’s okay I’m not mad.” He was a little mad that he stepped in it but it wasn’t Eren’s fault and if he kept crying like that, Kenny was bound to hear. “Eren please.” Levi begged. “Kenny will hear you if you keep on crying like that.”

Eren moved his hands from over his eyes “I no mean to Weevai. I not mean to make the mess.”

Levi nodded in understanding. “I know, I know, but please… Eren, stop crying and come out. We need to clean up.” This time Eren nodded and steadily walked out from under the bed. Levi sat back on his ankles and looked down to Eren, who stood there wiping his eyes. After he was done he looked around Levi’s leg to his mess. His bottom lip jutting out as he hung his head in shame.

Levi notice Eren’s gaze and let out a small huff. “Eren, it’s okay, really. Even I wet the floor when I was little. We just need to clean it up.” Levi stood up and started to walk over to his backpack. Eren looked up to Levi‘s retreating form, his bottom lip still jutting out. His eyes lit up just a hint as he processed Levi’s word.

“You were wittle?!” A tiny disbelieving look along with a smile broke out on his face, “Nuh-uh… dada says titans always tall.”

“It’s true, but I don’t think I was ever as small as you.” Levi pulled out a pocket size tissue pack and started to walk towards the puddle. 

“What’s a those?” Eren quickly walked over as Levi knelt by the puddle. He showed the pack to Eren who reached for it from his spot on the floor.

“They’re tissues. They’ll help clean up the mess for now.” Eren nodded in understanding as Levi opened and pulled three pieces out. He looked down to Eren and held the pack out. Eren was more than eager to grab the packet, his ears popped out as he almost dropped it at the sudden crinkle noise. He gave a few squeezes and laid it down on the ground while Levi went to work on the puddle. Eren stepped on the packet and gave a tiny giggle.

“Just wike that,” Eren tilted his head in confused to what exactly he was pointing to, “What’s a that Weevai?”

Levi turned his head to see what Eren was talking about, following Eren’s pointed arm. 

“My bed.”

“My bed.” Eren repeated and Levi gave a playful pout.

“No, it’s my bed.”

“My bed… Weevai?” Eren frowned in confusion at Levi who was still giving a playful pout.

“My bed, Eren.”

“My bed, Weevai!” Eren yelled, stomping on the tissues.

“Sssh, it’s just called a bed. I was playing with you.”

Levi stood up and walked over to the side of his desk to throw out the used tissues in the trash bin and Eren’s mouth fell into an O shape. “I have bed too!” He said with a smile, which quickly turned back into a frown. “You… no play nice game Weevai.” Eren shook his head like a disappointed mother.

“Sorry I teased you Eren.” He said bowing to his head slightly.

Eren beamed and grabbed the end of the tissue hanging out of the packet and pulled. “I help too! Make Weevai happy!” Eren went over to the now cleaned up mess and took his torn piece of tissue, bent over and started to rub the floor. Levi wasn’t sure why or even if he needed to be cheer up but gave a small nod anyways. 

Levi turned around and looked to his desk. The notebook was opened to a blank page but there was something scribbled towards the edge. He grabbed the note book and brought it close so he could see what Eren had done.

“Eren what is this a picture of?”

“Me, mamma, and Weevai!” He exclaimed cheerfully while wiping the dried spot, “I give mamma the mean nut nut. She yell at him ‘no be mean to my baby!’ Make him no be mean to me no more.” Eren left the piece of tissue where it was and went to grab another one. “Weevai there because I show Weevai to mamma.” He grabbed the tissue and pulled, tearing off another tiny piece, “Tell her titan is nice and warm, no mean.”

Levi smiled as he closed it and put his pencil back in the spine of the notebook. “I’ll keep it in there so it can be safe.” Eren gave an excited ‘Akay Weevai’ as Levi walked over to his night stand with the smile still on his face. As he crouched down to open the bottom drawer he quickly remember that he just cleaned up pee, someone else’s pee at that. Grimacing he stood back up and opened the top drawer, pulling out a bottle of hand sanitizer. He remember how he would have to wipe down his note book too and the drawer handle unless he wanted to get sick. He gave and sigh and opened the lid.

“Weevai I helped now!” Eren ran around the side of the bed to where Levi was holding the bottle, squeezing some into his own hands. “Ooh wada!” Eren continued his run towards Levi, using both hands to pull on the pants leg to get his attention. “Me too!”

“Sssh, it’s not water it’s hand sanitizer. It helps clean your hands.” He put the bottle on the desk and knelt down, holding his hand out to Eren who curiously walked over. Once close enough Eren quickly pinched his nose with one of his hands.

“It smells Weevai.” Eren crinkled his face in disgust.

“I know, but it helps clean your hands so it’s worth it.” He could have just gone to the bathroom and washed but he didn’t want to leave Eren alone again. Let alone go through the trouble of sneaking Eren over to the bathroom and making sure he was quiet.

Eren brought his free hand up and placed it in the pile in Levi’s palm. “Ewe,” He giggled as he grabbed at it, “It slimey.” He moved his other hand away from his nose and brought it to the pile to join his other hand. He started to rub all around Levi’s hand, smearing the sanitizer around. Levi brought his other hand over both his and Eren’s and started to rub as well, faster and a bit harder.

Eren was a laughing mess. Bouncing from one foot to the other with a large smile on his face, ears outward and bouncing along with him. Levi even saw Eren’s tiny pointy tail peeking out every few seconds, wagging in excitement. Levi chuckled but sadly had to remind Eren to keep the noise down. 

Eren pulled his hands out from Levi’s and looked them over as Levi continued rubbing his own hands together. There wasn’t much if any dirt on them now. Rather than dirt mostly covering his hands, his natural tan skin was now exposed. Under his fingernails still were very dirty. Levi gave a nod to himself, Eren’s hands reminding him of his plan. He turned around to open the bottom drawer of nightstand to get his laptop out. After retrieving the object, he turned around to see Eren stick his tongue out towards his hands.

“Eren stop!” Eren halted his movement, his ears twitching at the somewhat loud noise. He stared wide eyed at Levi whose eyes were also wide but full of worry. “Don’t eat it, it’s bad for humans and it could be bad for you. You could get sick and possibly even die.” At those words, Eren quickly slurped his tongue back inside his mouth.

“Weevai…” Eren voice shook as he started to walk towards Levi. His little hands stretched as far away from his body has he could. “I don’t want no more, you can have.” Levi sat his laptop, neatly wrapped charger and mouse on top of his bed. He held his hands out and grabbed Eren’s. Both of Levi’s fingers and thumbs massaged Eren’s hands, between the chubby fingers and the back of the tiny hands. Until he couldn’t feel any more hand sanitizer.

Eren looked down at his clean hands, even if there was still dirt under his nails, they were so very clean to Eren. “Still stink Weevai.” Levi unwrapped the charger cord and stood up, reaching in between his nightstand and bed to the outlet.

“That’s to remind you not to put your hands in your mouth.” Eren gave a nod, still looking at his hands as if waiting for them to fall off. His buckteeth biting and grinding on his bottom lip. 

Levi plugged the charger and his mouse into the laptop, moving it towards the middle of his bed where his hat still was. He grabbed the hat and knelt on the bed to rest it on the rounded post at the foot of his bed. He moved back to face his pillows, sat in front of his loading computer and continued to unwind the rest of the mouse while

Levi glared at the screen while it loaded, mentally repeating _Please be online_ like it was a sacred mantra.

_You better be online Isabel or so freakin help me._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren discovers many new and very strange titan objects while Levi starts to put his master plan to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so VERY sorry it took this long to update, I can not apologize enough. I will always be thankful for your amazingly kind comments and every kudo this fic gets.  
> Also new very adorable pumyumkin!eren fanart from [(Mimblearts)](http://mimblearts.tumblr.com/post/118165448066/akay-weevai-this-is-pumyumkin-eren-from#notes)Thank you very much! It's so cute and im very grateful you took the time to draw for this fic! I do track #pumyumkin!eren and #fic:pumyumkin if you too want to do something. thekingyeager is also my tumblr if you want to follow or tag me there.
> 
> Again so so very sorry for the long wait. I hope I can and have made it up to you with more fluff than normal.

The slight squeak from the bed and the shuffle of blankets caused Eren’s ears to twitch. He turned his head upwards, squinting a little from ceiling light, to see the top of Levi’s head just in view over the side of the bed.

He shifted his gaze down to his hands, flipping them over and flexing his fingers with a frown on his face. What if he tried to climb up the side of the bed and his hands fell off from the stink water? Levi still had his hands right? Where did all the dirt go? 

The weird ticking and clicking noises were so curious, it almost sounded like it was raindrops falling. Titans had so many new things; maybe their rain was different too. His ears wiggled up and down, eager to pinpoint the noise and find out what new strange titan object Levi had. 

Curiosity gnawed at him so much. 

Eren marched right up to the side of the bed with a determined pout on his face. He looked down to his hands, then back up to the dark sheet hanging just above his head. Taking a deep breath he bent his knees, wiggled his bum and jumped as high has he could, sinking his sharp nails into the blanket. He held on tight as the blanket swayed back and forth. After a few second, waiting for the blanket to calm, his face broke out into a triumphant grin. 

He still had his hands!

After a few tugs to release his nails from the blanket, he started his climb. The higher he got the easier it was. His boots almost fell off a few times during his climb but he made it to the top of the bed, hands still attached and boots still on his feet. 

He crawled onto the bed until he felt he was a safe distance away from the edge. He shook his arms with a grunt, trying to get them loose from the bed. A big tug and he was free, stumbling around a bit and holding his arms out for balance. Eren turn to see Levi’s back fully blocking the view of the new bright titan object.

Eren bent down and gave a bed a hard punch. “No bouncy bouncing.” He whispered as a devious little smirk grew on his face. “We sneak on Weevai.” Eren crouched down on his hands and feet, his tiny tail pointing upwards as he crept his way over to where Levi sat. 

Levi had a blank face as he poked each key on his laptop. So far, his plan was in motion, most of it at least. Contact with Isabel had been made and she could come drop off the needed goods for his ‘school project’. All he had to do was wait for the doorbell.

He sat up from his hunched position, lifting his arms and arching his back. A big yawn escaped as he stretched. He covered his yawn and squirmed himself deeper into his hoodie. He would still have to wait a few before Isabel made it over which meant he could kill time with his current favorite game. He grabbed his mouse and clicked the square icon on the screen, watching as the login screen popped up.

“Boo…” Eren’s voice faded into awe as he jumped up onto Levi’s leg. His eyes were wide and his jaw slacked as he stared at the screen of the laptop, “W-what’s a this?” One of his hands grabbed a crease in Levi’s pants, tugging it lightly.

Levi, unfazed by Eren attempt to scare him, paused his game and looked down, following Eren’s awed gaze to his laptop.

“Weevai… what’s a … that?” Eren repeated turning his head towards Levi but eyes still transfixed on the screen. He slid off Levi’s leg and made a move to walk towards the computer only hesitating, halting his step. He shrunk back, reaching behind him, grabbing Levi’s pant leg.

“It’s a laptop.” He watched as Eren looked down to his own lap in confusion then back towards the machine. Levi shook his head and gave a small smile. “It’s called a laptop because it can sit on your lap, well a human's lap. It doesn’t have to but other computers are too big to sit on your lap.” Eren slowly tilted his head side to side, each ear folding and unfolding like a confused puppy. 

“The bigger computers are called desktops because they go on the desk.” Eren turned to face Levi. 

“That?” He pointed over to where the sweet pumpkin was sitting, turning back to face Levi who gave a nod. “Akay…” He rubbed the side of his head and turned back to the laptop. Eren placed his hands onto the computer petting it as his long ears pointed outward, listening to the hum of the machine.

“What’s it do? Do it talk too?” Eren brought his head down to rest his ear against the hand rest of the laptop.

“It could I guess.” Levi moved to lie on his stomach. He winched at the pinching feeling coming from his pocket and rubbed his hand over it. He reached in and grabbed the grape candy from his pocket. 

Levi eyed the sweet as Eren lifted his head away from the laptop, turning his head towards the crinkling noise.

“What’s a that?” He used both his hands to reach out to it. “It part of the toptop?”

“No.” Levi narrowed his eyes, debating if he should give it to Eren who was jumping up in an attempt to grab it.

“Can I have? I want. P’eas, P’eas Weevai!” 

Levi rolled his eyes and held it out for Eren who eagerly grabbed it with an equally eager grin.

Eren went about squeezing the twisted ends to listen to the crinkling noise. Levi shift to lie on his stomach, holding his head up with his arm as the other one rest in front of the laptop. He watched as Eren mess around with the jolly rancher, squishing, turning, squeezing it.

Eren gave the wrapper a twist, opening the middle sides partly, giving him a smell of the hardened sugar inside causing his eyes to light up and ears to perk up.

“Weevai! It…” Eren paused to lick his lips, “It’s a sweet!” He looked up to Levi, puppy dog eyes and a face full of hope as he held the candy closer to his body.

Levi puckered his lips in thought. He wasn’t sure if the candy would make Eren ill or not. Something in the back of his mind was telling him he should not have given the candy to Eren, a bad move on his part. Babies aren’t supposed to have candy, but Levi isn’t even sure if Eren is actually a baby. All he knows is Pumyumkins eat pumpkins and gourds. What if human food was poisonous to them? Sweet pumpkins were not even sweet, what if actual sugar was bad for him?

“Are you allowed to have human sweets? Answer truthfully.” 

Eren shifted his eyes downwards to the candy then back up to Levi. He gave a few quick nods and hugged the candy tight to his body with the large and hopeful smile still plastered to his face.

He could take a risk and just give Eren a single lick. It would be cruel but one lick couldn’t kill him.

Levi stared at Eren for a few more seconds causing Eren’s tail to wiggle his body in excitement while his sharp buckteeth bit his bottom lip.

What if one lick could kill him.

Levi lifted his head from his hand and looked at his paused game, his finger tapping the mouse in thought. 

He could not and would not risk it. He had to think of an idea, an excuse to why Eren couldn’t have it.

A.) It’s nighttime and no candy before bed.

B.) It’s a ‘thank you’ to give to Isabel when she comes to drop off a special present.

C.) It could kill you and I am not willing to risk it.

D.) All of the above

“Eren…” Levi started, looking back to where Eren stood. He watched as Eren’s smile faltered just for a second. Levi took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “You can’t have it right now.” 

Close enough. 

He opened his eyes to see Eren’s brow pinched in confusion. He opened his mouth to explain but the phone rang downstairs causing Eren to jump with a squeak, dropping the candy and placing his hand over his folded ears. He ran over to Levi’s arm, trying to shove himself down into Levi’s sleeve as the phone continued to ring. 

“Weevai! Make it stop! No like! No like!” Eren lifted Levi’s thumb before shoving his head under the palm of Levi’s hand.

Levi grew annoyed at the constant ringing and maybe a little defensive for Eren‘s sake. He grabbed Eren around his middle as he sat up. He held him close to his chest as he got off his bed, slightly stomping over to his door and opening it with a yank.

“Kenny! Answer the pho-” The phone stopped ringing as he heard Kenny’s voice talking animatedly to, who he guessed, was Hange. Levi gave his best glared down the empty hallway before gently closing his door. 

He looked down and moved Eren away from his chest. His face softened as Eren still had his hands pressed to his ears and his eyes tightly shut. 

Levi gave a poke to Eren’s head causing him to look up. He removed his hands and opened his ears, wiggling them up and down, folding and unfolding them. Levi gave a smirk and Eren gave a big smile back, all four teeth of his exposed.

“You made it stop Weevai! ‘Dank you!” Eren giggled, wiggling his ears up and down causing Levi’s smirk to grow into a full smile at the silly sight. “I no like that noise, it hurt. It sound like strange big bird screaming.”

Levi was happy to take all the credit as he moved to go back to his bed. He closed his laptop and moved it on to his pillow, taking the candy and placing it on the nightstand. He placed Eren towards the middle of his bed and flopped on the lower part of bed himself, causing Eren to fly a few inches into the air with a scream. Levi chuckled as Eren landed, bouncing on his side and rolling onto his back. Eren clutched onto the blanket, his eye wide, fingers digging into the cloth and his chest heaving from breathing hard.

“Was that fun?” Levi asked with a satisfied smirk on his face as he rolled to his side to look at Eren.

Eren rapidly shook his head against the blanket.

“Oh…” Levi’s smirk quickly fell as he pursed his lips.

“I no bird Weevai, I no fly.” Levi breathed a laugh and apologized, grabbing his laptop and moving it back to in front of the pillow. As Levi moved to lie on the bed as he was before Eren moved to get up, tugging one arm free from the blanket as he tried to pull the other one out.

“We-Weevai, I-” he gave his arm a tug, “I stuck… It-” another strong tug, “It got me! It got me!” He grabbed his arm and tried to hoist his nails free from the blanket only to pull the blanket along with his hand.

“Calm down.” Levi chuckled and he grabbed Eren’s hand, wiggling each finger to free them and pat the blanket down. 

He looked over Eren’s hands in his own. They were tiny but they look like any normal human hands. No claws, talons, so on that he could see. He moved his face closer trying to figure out how they got stuck, how they were always digging and scratching. Sure, his fingers were small but not enough to get stuck in the fabric. He glanced at Eren who had his head tilted forward, curiously looking at him.

“What?” Eren tilted his head to the side.

“Nothing.” He let go of Eren’s hand and leaned back over to his laptop, unpausing the game.

“Akay,” Eren scratched the back of his head while watching Levi‘s fingers push a key down, “You play more of the toptop? Whats it do? I hear a cluck cluck!” 

Levi frowned and clicked his tongue as Eren stepped over his hand to walk across the keys. Tossing an item, turning the in game screen and causing his character to switch items. 

“Eren…” Levi warned.

Eren chose to ignore him and placed his hands on the screen. His eyes trying to look everywhere, from one end to the other. Levi cradled his head in his hands, swinging his feet back and forth. He watched as Eren’s tiny tail wagged in so much excitement it was twisting his hips back and forth as he called for chicken. He even started to mimic the clucks before he made a high squeaky woof noise. 

With one hand still on the screen, Eren turned and looked to Levi’s bored face.

“Circles! So many of the circles!” He beamed, fist clenched and a proud smirk on his face. He softly pat the screen a few times as if to prove that those were in fact circles behind him.

“They’re squares. Cubes to be exact.” 

Eren frowned and crossed his arms over his puffed out chest, turning his nose to the air. “Weevai no know.” 

Levi frowned, narrowing his eyes.

“I passed kindergarten, first, second, third, _and_ fourth grade, I know my shapes.” He held up a finger for each grade. “After this year I’ll be going into sixth grade, which is probably more years than you’ve been alive.” Levi closed his eyes, resting his head in his palm again. 

Eren blew a raspberry, before smacking a hand to his forehead. “Weevai, ones and twos, and flees, and floors are no circles.” Eren shook his head back and forth in disbelief, “Counts are no…” he held his hands together to make a circle, furrowing his brow and pouting his lower lip at Levi. Eren’s face quickly fell from confusion and anger to alert and concern as his ears perked up.

Levi peaked an eye open at Eren. “Hange said that when you get older the math-”

There were three sharp knocks on his bedroom door. Levi did a sharp intake of breath through his nose as he sat up. He looked to Eren and grabbed him with both hands, rolling off the bed, frantically looking around for a place to hide him. 

Eren dug his hand into Levi’s own. “We-Weevai, what’s you doing?”

Levi looked down to Eren then over to the laptop. He turned back around and placed him behind the laptop screen.

“Don’t. Move.” He pointed a finger at Eren and glared at him, “It’s Kenny.” He hushed placing a finger over his mouth.

Eren made a small gasp, “A Kenny…” He covered his mouth and nodded, crouching down.

“Oi! Levi!” Another three knocks, “What the hel-” Levi opened the door.

“I was focused on my game.” Was all he said, face blank as he tried to subtly steady his breathing.

“Well your girlfriend is at the door with some kind of birthday gift or something.” 

Levi’s eyes lit up before his face crinkled in disgust, “She’s not my girlfriend. She‘s more like a sister… and that bag’s not important to you, it’s just for school.” 

Kenny hummed and turned down the hall. “Well she’s down stairs waiting.” He yawned as he made it down the hall to the steps with Levi at his tail. “What kind of guy drags a girl and her mom out at night, in a snowstorm, the day before a holiday-” Levi tuned him out as he slid between him and the wall, eager to get to the bottom of the stairs first.

 

“Big bro!” Isabel bounced, holding the large colorful pink birthday bag out towards him. “I got the goods you needed!” She gave her signature large smile before greeting Kenny.

“Thanks.” Levi quickly replied attempting to block and push Kenny’s leaning form away from the bag. He was grateful Isabel had put some papers on the top to cover what was inside, completing the birthday present look he asked for. 

Levi grabbed the bag from Isabel, nodding and giving another thanks as she pulled him into a hug. He awkwardly pat her back before she pulled away giving him a thumbs up.

“Have fun with your homework! See you later, you too Mr. Ackerman!” She shouted down the hallway to Kenny’s retreating form as Levi opened the front door for her.

“Thanks again.” He said as she stepped out on to the porch. He looked over to the van to see Isabel’s mom waving and smiling. “Tell your mom I said thanks too and that I didn‘t mean to be a bother.” Levi gave his own wave back as Isabel slapped his arm before hopped down the steps.

“Just make sure you give them back to me after you’re done and don’t break any of them!” She gave another wave back as she marched through the freshly fallen snow to the van. Levi waved once more before the cold gave him a chill.

After closing the door he was relieved to find that Kenny wasn’t waiting for him and he definitely was not going to take any chances of him returning to interrogate him about the bag. He ran up the stairs and down the hall, slowing as he got to his door then gently closing it behind him. 

He let out of huff of air before looking to his laptop. “Eren, it’s okay now.” He set the bag down in front of his bed and moved to his dresser, opening a drawer.

Eren’s hand gripped the side of the screen before poking his head out. “Weevai?” He walked around to the front of the laptop, pausing to look at the screen then back to Levi. “You play more of the toptop now?”

Levi closed the drawer, white and red striped pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt in his arms, moving to place them on the bed. He looked at Eren then to the time. “I guess I could, but only for a few more minutes.” 

Eren bounced up and down, cheering and clapping his hands together. He walked across the keys, putting his hands back up on the screen as Levi sat on his bed, unpausing the game.

Whenever he would turn the screen Eren would turn his head with it, eyes not leaving the screen. When he would jump, Eren would bend his back and knees, quickly straighten them as if he was jumping too. Eren was excited to see the pixel animals, turning and smiling at Levi, pointing to them and saying hi. Sometimes even mimicking the noises they made. When nighttime came in the game Eren ended up slapping Levi’s screen trying to attack the monsters, which Levi warned Eren to stop or he would turn off the game.

A good hour passed before Levi remembered he had something very important he intended to do. He paused the game, moving off the bed to grab the pink bag.

“Weevai, play more of the toptop! I wanna see you shoots the evil birds again!” Eren pouted as he watched Levi grab the bag and place it on the bed next to his previously forgotten clothes.

“They’re called bats and I don‘t want you breaking my computer screen. There’s something I want to do anyways.” Levi held out his hands towards Eren who happily ran over, climbing on them and holding his arm out so Levi could properly carry him around his waist. Levi picked up his clothes from his bed and walked towards his bedroom door.

“We leave? We go outside?” Eren tightened his grip on Levi’s hand, his ear perking up in excitement as his tiny tail tickled the inside of Levi’s palm.

“We’re leaving my room so you need to be very, very quite.” Levi held Eren up to his stern eye level, dropping his voice to above a whisper as he stood in front of his door. “There’s gonna be a lot of things you‘ll see that you won't understand, I‘ll tell you later what they are but while we’re out there I need you to not make a single peep okay?” He moved the clothes to under his arm as he held a finger up to his mouth.

Eren narrowed his eyes, tilting his head. “I don’t peep Weevai, I talks like you.”

Levi hushed Eren as he opened the door, peeking around before walking out and closing it behind him. He stared down the hall, watching the corner to the stairs as he made his way over to the hallway closet. He forgot Eren had keen hearing and he probably should have told him to keep an ear open for anything. Then again Eren might have actually took the meaning literally and kept an ear open.

Eren wiggled in Levi’s hand, excitedly looking all around him, even bending forward to look down at Levi‘s feet moving. When Levi opened the closet door, he made a little gasp, quickly covering his mouth, hunching over and looking up to Levi who looked to him before looking back into the closet. 

Levi grabbed a red towel, tossing it over his arm that was carrying Eren before he grabbed a small white hand rag. He held it out for Eren who looked up to Levi, eyes wide pointing to himself as Levi gave a nod. Eren grinned ear to ear and grabbed it, holding as much as he could, fluffing it and tossing it over his head.

Levi closed the hall closet with his foot and moved into the bathroom next door. He turned on the light and closed the door behind him as Eren’s muffled voice came from under the hand towel. 

“Weevai, I can talk now? We safe?” Levi hung his red towel on the hook on the back of the door and hung his pajamas over the hand towels.

“You still have to whisper for now.” Levi looked down to the moving lump under the towel. He grabbed an end and lifted it up, revealing Eren’s happy face.

“Boo!” Eren held his hands up into claw shapes. Levi held his finger up to his mouth again shushing Eren. He grabbed the washcloth and placed it over his pajamas.

“You know… you kind of look like a bat with your ears out like that.” Levi softly spoke as he held Eren closer to the mirror that was above the sink. “You even got the pointy teeth like one.”

Eren slammed his fist down onto Levi’s hand causing Levi to look down to him. Eren held up his hand, splayed it across his face and shushed Levi.

“Weevai makes too many peeps,” He turned and looked at himself in the mirror with a pout on his face, “…and I no evil bird, I no fly.” He held out his arms and started to flap them up and down, moving to quickly cover his mouth as he started to giggle.

“Right, right, sorry.” Levi smiled, walking over to the bath and shower, sliding the curtain open. Eren reached outwards to the curtain but fell short of touching it, by a lot.

“Weevai what’s this place? What’s the things?” He looked down from Levi’s hand into the white tub below. 

Levi pointed to each object. “Bathtub, toilet, and sink. The tub is for taking showers or baths. The toilet is for taking poops, the sink is for washing your hands.”

Eren shook his head and grabbed Levi’s sleeve. “I no like them, let's go back to the bed and toptop.”

“Nope.” Levi sat Eren down on the seat of the toilet, rolling up his sleeves. “This might be a little loud, kind of like a waterfall, so cover your ears.” Levi waited till Eren pressed his hands over his ears before he leaned over the tub, pulling the single lever outwards and turning it so it was just in the red zone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi hopes to give Eren a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long wait, if not the longest and i'm really sorry for that. More chapters should be coming out sooner now that we are starting to get close to the end. Sorry if the ending for this chapter is a bit awkward... i wasnt sure where i should leave it off at ahha;;;  
> Amazing and beautiful art from [(Idealereri)](http://thekingyeager.tumblr.com/post/121353002482/tenebrousminded-fanart-of-pumyumkin-eren-and) and [(Erenri)](http://thekingyeager.tumblr.com/post/121352973882/erenri-from-the-pumyumkin-fic-its-just-so-cute) over on tumblr! Thank you guys so so much! They're both so cute! I track #fic:pumyumkin on tumblr if you ever wanna do a thing. Sending me an ask telling me you did a thing is great as well so i can be sure to see it.  
> I would never be able to thank you enough for your amazingly kind comments and every kudo this fic gets!  
> Enough talking, on to the fluff!

Eren instantly perked up seeing the water flow from the facet. “Wada! It’s Wada, Weevai!” His hands still pressed over his ears as he watched the water flow with his yellow eyes.

Levi nodded, cupping his hands to move them under the facet. Filing his palms with as much as he could, he brought it close to Eren who perked up. He removed one of his hands from over his ear and immediately slapped it into the puddle, splashing himself in the face and getting water all over his front.

“I was going to ask if that was warm enough for you.” Levi watched as Eren wiped his face with his arm, giving a few small squeaky coughs before looking up to him.

“I drink freezy. That not freezy.” Eren rapidly shook his head back and forth, attempting to dry the wet tips of his hair around his face. 

Levi dumped the remaining water back in the tub. Wiping his hands on his pants, he turned back, kneeling down to get to Eren’s eye level on the toilet. “What kind of water do you take baths in?” Eren stopped his shaking and looked to Levi‘s face, then over to the door. 

“I no take baths…” He pressed his hands back over his ears, avoiding Levi’s gaze as he looked over to the bathtub. Levi barely heard him above the roar of the water but he could tell by the shifting of Eren’s eyes and body that he wasn’t being truthful to him. Levi puckered his lips in thought, looking over to the steady rising water. He tried to think back to when he was younger; to when Kenny would give him baths.

Bubbles.

He needed bubbles.

Levi shuffled himself over to the cabinet under the sink, opening it with a yank. While there wasn’t any bubble bath soap that he could see, there were some of his old baby bath toys in a tightly sealed plastic bag right in the front. 

A tiny red and white boat, a blue and yellow submarine, a yellow rubber ducky that had a swimming tube and sunglasses on, and an assortment of squishy rubbery animals that would squirt water from their mouths. They all still looked to be in great condition and he had a feeling Eren would enjoy them a whole lot. He grabbed the bag they were in and sat it in front of the toilet where Eren curiously peaked down at them. Levi shifted a few bottles around, making sure there wasn’t anything useful, before closing the cabinet. While still crouching he looked up above the toilet and nearly slapped his forehead. 

“Of course it would be up there.” He mumbled to himself. Maybe it was just bath time instinct that drove him to grab the toys under the sink. Even when Kenny would say ‘no’ the toys, somehow, would still end up in the tub with a content toddler Levi between them all.

Eren watched as Levi scrambled around the bathroom, placing the thing in front of the toilet. He walked over to the edge of the toilet seat, moving down on his knees as close as he dared without feeling as if he was going to fall. With his hands still over his ears, he peered down to the things Levi had got and set out. He wrinkled his nose and squinted his eyes. He couldn’t tell what the things were which caused him to frown. He didn’t like not knowing what all of the stuff was that Levi had and would mess with. He wanted to know all of the titan objects so he could tell his mamma when he saw her.

He stood up, taking a few steps back as Levi stood in front of him and the toilet. Eren smiled as he tilted his head back, nearly falling over, as he watched Levi reach to a thing above him. 

Levi had to be the tallest titan he had ever seen, even if Levi was the only titan he had ever seen. Eren’s smile grew as he continued to look up at Levi stretching. He remembered how Levi had told him about The Kenny and how The Kenny was even bigger than he was. Levi wasn’t as big as the trees but he thought about how all Levi had to do was step up onto the tree and he could see above everything. He knew that Levi would hold him up to see past the tree hair, way up into the sky with the birds if he was to ask him to.

Eren wiggled a bit at the thought. He was positive the very tops of the trees were the best place to be, but his momma would never let him climb that high, but if he had a titan to help him…

Eren was brought out of his thoughts when Levi pulled down a white bottle with a triumphant smile. He held the bottle out for Eren to see, pointing at the picture on the bottle that caused Eren to tilt his head. Levi twisted the lid off, walking over to the tub and leaning over it; watching as the liquid poured out and down into the bathtub water, careful not to add too many bubbles or he would probably end up losing Eren in them. 

When he deemed it enough, he twisted the lid back on and placed it back on the rack above the toilet. He looked back, watching as the bubbles grew and spread through the water. Figuring it was deep, at least the bubbles looked to be high enough from here, he stopped the water flow.

Most bathtubs are like a pool, the deep end being where the drain was. He had to make sure Eren did not go over into the deep end. Even if the Pumyumkin knew how to swim, he felt safer having Eren in the shallow part, away from the drain. He knew when he was little he wanted nothing to do with that drain, afraid it would eat his toys. Being ten now, he knew such a thing was silly but for Eren who more than likely never even see such things he might think the same thing.

“Weevai, it smells like yummy fruits!” Levi nearly jumped at how loud Eren was. He spun around and saw him trying to stand on his tippy toes to see into the tub, he still had his hands over his ears but a large smile on his face as he looked to Levi.

“Eren...” The Pumyumkin titled his head, not hearing but only seeing Levi’s mouth move. Levi put his own hands over his own ears then moved them away. Eren got the memo and removed his hands from his ears, which sprung up and then folded back down.

“I hears again Weevai!” Levi hushed him, whispering a reminder about loud peeping now that the roaring water had stopped. He moved to crouch back in front of Eren, grabbing the bag of toys and sitting them in his lap.

“What’s a those?” Eren walked back to the edge of the toilet again, sitting on his legs so he could peer down to the colorful titan things. “They’re lots of colors.”

“They’re toys to play with, but there are a few things that need to get done first before you can play with them.” Eren nodded his head a few times. He wiggled his butt on his ankles and shoved his hands into his lap while straightening his back, ready to hear what ever need to be done to play.

Levi grabbed the ends of his hoodie, lifting and pulling it up and off from his body; tossing it by the door. If it was one thing he knew from being a baby, they like to splash a lot. Although Eren was a lot tinier than any baby was, the large tub walls might save him from getting soaked. Then again, Eren has proven many times that he is far stronger than he looks.

Levi shook his head back and forth causing a tiny giggle to escape from Eren, whose body started to twist from his tiny pointy tail trying to wag from all the excitement. 

“I plays with the things now?” His buckteeth rubbing back and forth across his bottom lip.

“You need to take off your boots, okay?” Eren kicked his legs out from under him and shucked the boots off to the floor between the both of them. Levi picked them up, placing them in the front pocket of his hoodie, making sure they were safe inside.

“Now whats, now whats?”

“You need to stand up and lift your arms up, really high up in the air.” Levi lifted his own as an example, which Eren followed. Levi grabbed the ends of the leather dress, hoisting it up and over Eren’s head. 

Eren darted, jumping off the side of the toilet seat with a cackle that grew into a loud fit of giggling as he ran around the bathroom floor.

“Eren!” Levi’s eyes darted around the bathroom. He moved to lift up his hoodie, careful of the boots as he placed the leather dress with them. “Stop hiding, don’t you want to play with the toys?”

Eren tried to hide his snickering with a hand as he stood, holding on to one of Levi’s pant legs right underneath of him. He managed to calm his giggles before he dashed out from under Levi, a big smile on his face. 

“Here I am!” He yelled out, as Levi was quick to grab him before he could run away again. Eren was still a giggling mess in Levi’s hands, as he brought him up to his face, giving Eren his best scowl he could muster. It had no current effect on Eren as he held his belly, giggling and chanting, “I’m the naked!”

Eren’s actions reminded Levi of Kenny’s favorite picture of him. Tiny toddler Levi sitting in the empty tub, fully clothed with his toys around him. A grumpy pout on his face wondering where the water was. Kenny always said Levi was eager to get to the bath, like a dog being told “Walk”. Kenny said it was the fastest he would ever wobble to the stairs and crawl up them. 

Eren didn’t seem to like baths, quiet the opposite, but running around naked screaming was something they seemed to share in common. 

“Weevai! Weeeeevai! Wee-Weevai! Ahha! Wee-Wee~” More laughter as Eren sprawled back on Levi’s hand. It was then that Levi realized just how loud they had been. Panic started to creep in at the thought of Kenny hearing everything.

“Eren, you’re making too many peeps, we both are, and we need to be quieter.” Eren started to laugh again, making peeping noises whenever he could when he wasn’t falling over onto Levi’s hands laughing. Levi had to admit Eren being a giggly monster was cute but there was a time and place for it and it wasn’t now. He moved his thumb and placed it over Eren’s mouth, which ended up covering most of Eren’s face, ultimately silencing him.

“Stop, you’re being too noisy. Do you want Kenny to come in here and take you away?” Levi didn’t want to threaten Eren but he had to calm him down. He felt bad moving his thumb away, watching as Eren’s face fell. His smile gone as he shook his head back and forth. “You can have fun with the toys but-”

“Can I weally play? I’ll be truthfuls and not make the peeps!”

“You have to get in the bubbles first.” Eren’s eyebrows furrowed and his lips pouted.

“Bubbols?”

Levi nodded and shifted their bodies to be next to the tub. Eren brought his hands over his mouth, his yellow eyes wide and in awe as he gasped. Eren’s ears perked up as he looked from one end of the tub to the other, then back to Levi.

“Would you like to go play in it? You can blow on the bubbles too. They fly up into the air.”

“Weally?” Eren squeaked, his hands still pressed over his mouth. Levi closed his eyes and gave a firm nod. Eren moved his hands away from his mouth, then holding on to Levi‘s hand, as he looked over and down into the tub. “I…I wants to play in the bubbols Weevai. I wanna makes them flys into the air.”

“You ready?” Eren nodded his head while repeating yes just as many times before Levi slowly lowered Eren into the tub, who held his arms out as he got closer to the water. Before Eren was half way into the tub, he dug his fingers into Levi’s hand yelling, “Stop!”

Levi took a sharp breath, jerking his arm up slightly before Eren turned around in his hand to face him.

“W-We play with the toys too? P’ease, p’ease, p’ease, p’ease~!” Levi exhaled and nodded. 

“That’s what the toys are for, but they need to be washed since it has been a few years since they were last played with.” Eren smiled so wide Levi heard him take a deep breath in, digging his fingers into his hands. He was sure Eren was going to draw blood one of these times.

He ever so gently placed Eren into the tub, removing his hands from around him. The water was a bit deeper than he thought, it coming up to Eren’s middle and the bubbles coming up to his nose. Eren didn’t seem to mind, the first thing he did was blow on them, a tiny chuckle and some more blowing. Levi still kept his hands cupped near Eren. He could try to usher Eren more towards the very end of the tub but Eren looked like he was having fun turning and blowing at the bubbles surrounding him. The only problem was Eren was a stick the way his arms were stuck to his sides. The only movement was him turning and bending forwards to blow.

“You can touch the bubbles you know, that’s actually the most fun part.” Eren glanced up at Levi then back the wall of bubbles before him. He placed his hand on top of the bubble wall, pushing down on them. Eren’s mouth made an O shape before he grabbed a handful of the bubbles in his fist. Bringing them close to him, he looked down at them, opened his hand, and then closed it. He brought it up to his mouth and bit into the bubbles.

Levi pursed his lips, tightly sealing away his laugh as Eren’s face contorted. Eren started to spit out what he could with a lot of “Bleh! Ack! Pff.” 

“Th-They no taste good, smells yummy but no tastes yummy.” Levi carefully retreated his hands away from Eren. He stretched his arm back, reaching around for the bag of toys. Grabbing it and opening it, dumping them into the deeper end of the bathtub. He watched as Eren lifted up his arms with a “Whoa!” as the waves and the bubbles started to rise on his body. He giggled and took a step forward.

“Ah! Stop right there Eren.” Eren held his hands to his chest and took a step back. “It’s really _really_ deep over here, like probably over your head deep, so I don’t want you over here. I’m only going to clean off the toys so you can play with them over there okay?” Eren gave a few nods before taking a few more steps back.

Eren giggles as the bubbles on his back tickled him. He wiggled and giggled some more as he turned to swipe them. He gave the bubbles a few punches, watching as his fists would leave tiny holes only to come out covered in bubbles. He held his arm and took a deep breath, blowing as hard as he could. His eyes widened as he watched a tiny bubble fly up into the air.

“Weevai! It flys! It flys!” His voice was hushed but excitement caused it to rise in volume. Levi gave a hum of acknowledgment as Eren continued to watch the bubble float up into the air. He jumped in shock as the bubble popped. He looked around in the air before his face fell. He punched the soap wall again and gave another hard blow, but no bubbles flew. He tried again and it still didn’t work. 

“W-Weevai…” Eren face fell into an angry pout; he punched the wall again, trying to blow the bubbles off his arm. “I thinks... I thinks I broke it.” Levi squeezed the water out of a blue whale, turning to look at what Eren could have possibly broken with nothing but his tiny body, water and soap over there.

“Broke what? Are you okay?”

“The bubbols… they no fly no more.” Levi sat the whale into the water and cupped his hands, filling his palms full of bubbles before he blew them all over Eren, who gave a shrieking laugh.

“You just have to have a lot of bubbles in your hands.” Eren watched some of the rogue bubbles that didn’t attack him float up. Some landing on the wall and popping and some flying high up to the ceiling. Levi placed a few of the ready to play toys over by Eren, who was still transfixed on the floating bubbles. Levi took that moment to stand and the grab the white washcloth from the towel rack, quickly returning to make sure Eren was okay.

Eren tried to copy what Levi had done, cupping his hand around the bubbles and blowing. While he didn’t make as many bubbles as Levi had done, he did get two to float and was very proud of himself. Levi took the moment to dip the tip of the cloth into the water and start attacking Eren’s dirty face.

“Gah! We-Weevai- no baff! We plays!” When Levi pulled away, Eren’s face was clean but he was met with a pouting scowl.

“So that’s what your clean face looks like, so grumpy…” Levi teased.

“Grumpy ‘cause Weevai no let me play, tricks me to be clean.” Levi dipped the cloth back into the water, rubbing his fingers where the dirty spot was on the cloth before moving to wash Eren’s chest and arms. 

“I didn’t trick you; I even asked what kind of water you take a bath in. You got distracted by the toys and the bubbles.” Which he was glad for, or a clean Eren might have never came to be.

He used his finger and thumb to hold up one of Eren’s arm as he used the cloth to wipe the dirt away. Eren tried to keep an angry look on his face but squirmed away, giggling as Levi washed under his arms and his sides. When Levi’s was done cleaning Eren from face to toes, he let the wash cloth float in the water; which Eren tried to climb on with his new animal friends. 

All that was left to clean was Eren’s hair. The hardest part to wash.

Levi grabbed his yellow shampoo bottle that was banana scented. At first, he didn’t want his hair to smell like bananas. It seemed weird, especially to Isabel’s strawberry beautiful and Farlan’s watermelon slam scents, but after waking up the next morning with his pillow smelling it like, he very much enjoyed it. He enjoyed it enough he ended up getting an appetite for them, demanded there be more bananas in the house that morning.

He turned the bottle upside down, waiting until the shampoo started to come out the spout and swiped his finger into it. He watched as Eren talked animatedly to each of the animals, using different voices for each different animal and boats. 

What Levi got from watching was the queen duck was holding the boat friends from the animals and the animals had to work together to get the boats back, but some of the animals only wanted to fight each other. The washcloth was a magic flat cloud that would help them fly to the evil queen ducks place. The round yellow fish was the voice of reason while the deep green crocodile was the one who wanted to fight everyone.

Levi placed his finger on Eren’s head, causing Eren to stop his voices and playing to look up at him. “I’m just going to wash your hair, and then you can go back to playing.” Eren gave a nod as Levi wrapped his hand around Eren to hold him still. He had to move his fingers to hold Eren’s head as he started to rub the shampoo around in his hair.

“It smells yummy, what’s the smell? I never smelled it ever.” Eren had his eyes close and Levi tried his hardest not to scrub Eren’s head off his shoulders.

“It’s bananas. I think it smells good.” He moved to give behind Eren’s ears a good scrub before dipping his finger in the tub to rid it of the shampoo.

“What’s a bananas?” Eren opened his eyes and turned to look up at Levi.

“They’re a fruit you eat.” Eren’s eyes widen and he put a hand in his sudsy hair. He brought it back down to his face, his eyebrows furrowed at the bubbles in his hand.

“Where’s the fruits? It’s just bubbols.” He held it closer to his face, taking a deep breath in. “I smells the fruits but…” He stuck his hand in the water and swirled it around, even more confused when he pulled out his clean hand.

“I…don’t know how they got it to smell like bananas but it’s pretty cool.” He was sure Kenny knew, but he was also sure Kenny would tell him some wacky story about bananas and aliens on an island… or something like that.

Levi had to get the soap out of Eren’s hair and he knew it was going to be hard. He didn’t want any of the shampoo to get in his eyes, it always hurt him a whole lot and he didn’t want Eren to get hurt. 

“Eren I’m going to need the wash cloth, okay?” He reached into the tub.

Eren grabbed the green crocodile, “The big titan wants to steals the cloud! He can’t! I fight him! I beat him ups!” He placed the crocodile onto Levi’s hand, making the crocodile jump and attempt to crawl up Levi’s arm. 

Levi didn’t know what to do. He wanted to play along but he also wanted to finish washing Eren’s hair so they could get out before Kenny came and questioned anything.

“Eren, we need to finish washing then you can defeat the duck and we can go back to the laptop.” It seemed to work and Eren slid the crocodile down his arm back into the water.

“Weally?!” Levi nodded and Eren got off the cloth.

“I need you to look up okay, and close your eyes really extra, super tight.” Eren gave an okay and did as he was told, covering his eyes with his hands as Levi held him again. Levi took the cloth and swiped it across Eren’s hair, moving it so the water would flow to the back of Eren’s head. He continued to do it before he squeezed a bit of the cloth, watching as the soap fell off into the tub, he did it until no more of the soap fell from Eren’s hair. He squeezed the cloth and wiped it down along Eren’s hair once more to be sure all the suds were out.

“All done.” Levi let out a huff. It wasn’t as hard as he thought but it was a little more stressful than he would have liked.

“I open my eyes?”

“Yeah, you can play for a few more then we have to go.” Eren gave a tiny cheer, went back to playing as Levi went, and grabbed the red towel, bringing it over to the tub and drying his hands before resting his chin on it on the side of the tub, waiting until Eren defeated the duck. 

A good five minutes passed and Levi was ready to pull the plug.

“You ready to go now?”

“No…”

“Eren.”

“T-The whale gotta… it gotta uh… it gotta say thank yous!”

“It can say thank you while the water drains and you get dry.” Levi moved to flip the switch up in the tub. The loud gurgles were enough to get Eren to have the whale say it's thanks quickly and have him attempt to climb up the tub wall.

“Weevai! Weevai! Help me! Help toys too! I don‘t want thems to get eaten!” He scrambled to save the toys, trying to hold them back as the water started to lower.

“The toys are fine and so are you.” He held his hands out for Eren but Eren just shook his head, still holding the toys back. Levi sighed, he remember doing something like this when he was little, but he just grabbed the toys and threw them out of the tub, much to Kenny’s annoyance. Some marks still on the wall from some of the toys as proof.

He grabbed the washcloth, squeezing and twisting all the water out and hanging it over the side of the tub. Next were the toys. Grabbing two or three at the time, dumping, squirting, shaking the water out from each of them and resting them on the white tiled flooring. Last was Eren, eager to get out with his arms stretched up for Levi and his head turn towards the drain. He picked him up and wrapped him up in the red towel. It was too big for him, it being made for a human's body but all the better to hide him in it in the event of a wandering Kenny.

Levi took the towel and rubbed back and forth on Eren’s hair then his body, earning a few tiny giggles from the Pumyumkin. He grabbed the folds of the towel, pulling it over Eren’s head causing him to snuggle down so that only his eyes and forehead were exposed. Levi had to admit Eren looked not only comfortable but also cute as he cradled him in his arm close to his chest. He decided to leave the toys on the floor for now. He could use them as an excuse to why he was still bone dry yet had run the bath if Kenny was to come and question him. 

He picked up his hoodie, checking to make sure the boots and dress were still in the front pocket. He draped it over his shoulder and opened the door since everything was accounted for. He peaked down the hall to the stairs, looking and listening for any signs of movement. Detecting nothing, he walked to his door, closing it behind him. Levi gave a small laugh, sighing and leaning against the door. He was getting too lucky but Kenny was never one to hover over every little thing he did and Levi was never more grateful. Still, it didn’t mean he could let his guard down. He had to keep playing it safe.

He moved over to the bed, placing the red towel ball where Eren resided onto the bed before retrieving Eren’s boots and dress from his hoodie. He tossed the jacket into the clothes hamper and moved to placed Eren’s clothes next the pumpkin on his desk. Walking back to his bed he grabbed the pink “birthday” bag Isabel had brought and placed in on the bed next to Eren. He opened the bag and removed the colorful papers.

“What’d she do strip all of her dolls.” Levi mumbled to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi fights off sleep while Eren picks out a new outfit. 
> 
> Roughly edited so if there are mistakes please tell me!

Eren sat cozy and content in his large comfy red towel. 

Sleep looking close to taking hold as Eren’s eyes drooped with a smile on his face as the towel hugged his whole body. That is until Levi sat the birthday bag down next to him. He peaked an eye open, perking up seeing the very large colorful object. His ears twitched as Levi pulled out some colorful, crinkly sounding sheets.

“What the big big thing? Whats a titan do to it?” Eren pushed at the towel, trying to free himself from it. 

“It’s a bag that holds stuff. Mostly a surprise to another person on their birthday.” Levi reached in pulling out different size clothing of different types. Dresses, shirts, pants- all various sizes and colored clothes that belonged to different size dolls. He laid them out on his bed, starting by his pillow to where Eren, the papers, and the towel were. Eren emerged from the towel, giving a small shiver as his warm naked skin hit the air. He walked over to get a close up look at the large bag only to stumble upon crinkling tissue paper.

He stood on the different colored papers twisting his foot to hear the crinkle under him. Only he twisted his foot a little too hard, causing one of the papers to rip under his foot. He gasped and covered his mouth, looking to Levi who was more focus on laying out the clothes evenly and orderly. 

Eren bent over, trying to smooth the pieces back together again, but to no avail. His fingernails dug into the paper and tore four lines along the bigger hole. Another gasp as he dropped the paper, tears prickling at his eyes. He looked around, finding nothing he could use to fix or cover the holes. A tiny whine escaped as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists, his ears folding and drooping. 

Levi grabbed the bag and moved it to the floor. He went to grab the papers and saw Eren staring at him like he did earlier, when he got back from dinner. causing .

“Eren…” He started with caution, his eyes wide in alarm. “D-Did you pee-”cEren blinked, making a few tears run down his cheek.

“I no mean to break it!” Eren sobbed, hanging his head. He watched as a tear hit the paper and moved his hands to cover his eyes.

“Break it?” Levi furrowed his brow “Break… what?” It was like the bubbles all over again. There was nothing, that he could see, that could be or is broken unless it was a limb. Eren stepped off the multi colored papers and pointed to the rips, causing Levi to exhale his tension. 

“Is that all?” He gave Eren a relieved smile while Eren gave a few nods. “Pffts, it’s just paper Eren. It’s okay.”

“Weally?” He sniffed, wiping his eyes with an arm before tiptoeing off the papers back over to the red towel all bunched up. "It's so full of the colors...and- and I brokes it. Ruined." He covered himself so only his face was showing, his eyes downcast as he brought a bit of the towel up to chew on. 

Levi grabbed the papers and shoved all but the ripped one into the bag. He placed the last few clothes that were in his arms onto the bed before turning to Eren.

“Here, watch this.” He waited till Eren looked up to him before he grabbed the paper. He shoved his finger through the tiny tear Eren made. Moving up and down causing it to almost spit the paper into two halves. 

“See? It’s easy to break so Isabel won't mind.” Levi tore the paper the rest of the way so it was in two before he placed in back into the bag with the others. He moved on with the last few bits of clothes while Eren stayed silent, curling the towel corner around his hand.

Levi took a step back, looking over all the clothes laid out on the bed. Most were clothes from, what he guessed, were Barbie dolls. Some looked big enough to belong to a newborn baby or at the very least a large stuffed animal. He scanned all around the bed before his eyes fell down to Eren, still naked in the now cold and slightly damp towel. Levi opened his mouth to speak but a yawn overtook his words.

“How about you get some clothes on?” The sooner Eren got some new clean clothes on, the sooner he could try to put him to bed- then go about getting ready for bed himself. 

“Go ahead and pick out one you like the most.” Eren eagerly looked to Levi.

“For me?” He stood on the tips of his toes trying to look at all of the many colors and sizes of clothes from inside his bundle. Levi nodded and held an arm out over the bed, moving it to show off the assortment and variety Eren had to choose from. Eren giggled as he shoved the towel off from around him, running down each row looking to all the clothes.

“Pick whatever one you like the most.” And is the most practical, he thought to himself. 

He had tried his best to organize them. Pants and shorts near the pillow, skirts under the pants, dresses on the other side of the bed with shirts between the pants and dresses, all laid out across his bed. Some of the clothes seemed like it was a waste to even pack them. He didn’t see the point in packing a bikini or even that huge puffy white wedding dress that might be leaving sparkles everywhere.

He gave it some thought. Coming to the conclusion that Eren would in fact look cute in it- if it fit.

Eren went about looking at all of the choices before him ooh-ing and ah-ing, tilting his head and walking around them. Levi picked up the large white dress; frowning as a few bits of glitter fell down onto his bed.

“Hey Eren, what about this one?” Eren turned on his name, gasping in awe at the dress and how it sparkled. Levi turned to show Eren the front, a few more sparkles falling at the movement causing Levi to click his tongue. “Okay, maybe not this one…"

“No!” Eren’s voice halted Levi’s movements as he ran over, jumping up for the dress. “It’s the sun shinings, like in the wada!” Eren stopped his jumping and held his arms up, opening and closing his hands.

“But it’s messy and it’s leaving a mess on my bed.”

“I-I no make a mess this time! I’d be very, very, the most very good boy!” Levi closed his eyes and sighed, reopening them to Eren’s hopeful and large puppy dog eyes. He looked down to the dress he was holding by the collar then back down to Eren.

“Don’t move a lot, that’s how it makes the mess.” As he lowered it over Eren’s head, Eren got consumed by the sparkling poofs. It almost looked like the dress was standing on its own if it wasn’t for the damp tufts of brown hairs coming out the top of the collar while Eren’s ears poked out of the arms. The dressed moved a bit as Eren spoke-

“I fits! Weevai, I fits it nice!” He manage to take a few steps, the front of the dress sticking out a bit more from what Levi assumed Eren to be pushing. Eren walked around a bit more with a slight bounce in his step till Levi intervened, pulling it off Eren’s head before he left anymore sparkles on his bed..

“I like! Do I get to keeps it?”

“Lets look at the other ones for now.” Levi placed it back in the bag when Eren turned around. It was cute, but impractical and a huge mess. 

They both spent a good few minutes looking and trying on the many different clothes. Levi had to admit he was having a bit fun and Eren seem to like, and look cute, in all of them. Finding stuff that fit and was comfortable was taking a bit of time however, especially when Eren insisted on trying on everything before they were set in the bag. If the clothes, mainly the pants, shorts and skirts, didn’t hurt his tiny tail- Eren seem to complain about how they felt on his legs.

What Levi gathered from the few remaining choices is that Eren liked his legs and arm to be free despite the ever growing cold of the oncoming winter. The one that nearly killed him earlier. 

The cold never bothered Levi that much. He would rather bundle up in clean, thick clothes than sweat and feel all gross in the heat. The cold meant hot chocolate, peppermint tea, and hot cider. Plus, the best holidays, including his birthday, were in the winter time. Heat meant water, water, water, and maybe juice or something of the like... then a crap ton of bugs were everywhere too.

The last four clothes Eren had picked out were all dresses. Short, sleeveless, summer dresses that are impractical to wear in the cold let alone an overnight snowstorm at the end of autumn. But they were also incredibly cute on Eren, who was pouting his lips in thought while he rubbed an eye.

“Weevai, I keep all threes of them?” He stopped rubbing his eye to open his mouth to yawn, plopping himself down to sit in front of the clothes, curling his knees up to his chest and resting his cheek on them.

“There’s four of them and you only get to choose one for now. I plan to wash your other clothes tomorrow before we look for your parents. You can wear one of the cool little jacket Isabel gave us too.” Eren seemed to perk up at the mention of his parents and how Levi, twice now, said he was gonna help him find them. He jumped up onto his feet with renewed vigor and looked about the clothes.

The first one was white with black polka dots all over the entire dress but the belly, where was black with white polka dots with a big red bow on the middle of the upper chest. The bottom of the dress fanned out giving Eren lots of leg and tail room. All the chosen dresses were like that. Sleeveless and fanned out from the waist down to give the tiny Pumyumkin as much room for whatever tumbles, crawls, jumps or intense tail wags he did.

The second dress is Levi’s favorite out of the four and he hoped Eren would choose it. The top was blue with tiny white polka dots, three tiny buttons are sewn on down the middle of the chest while a large black velvet line goes across the waist. The bottom had little anchors, wooden ship wheels and sail boats scattered around, along with light blue ropes wrapped and loosely disordered in the background. It was cute, especially on Eren. Levi even admit it out loud a few time in hopes of swaying Eren to pick it, even if Eren didn’t know what the shapes on the bottom were.

The third dress bottom wasn’t as fanned out on the bottom, or as long as the previous two. It looked to be tad thicker cloth than the other three too, but Levi was more than positive Eren would pick it. All because it has tiny smiley, one tooth, yellow jack-o-lanterns all over. The background was orange and where there weren’t happy pumpkins there were tiny white stars all over with the addition of a sewn on black belt around the waist.

Lastly, the fourth dresses top resembled the old clothes Eren was wearing before. It had a tight stand up collar but unlike Eren's old clothes, this dress, much like the first and second ones, bottom was fanned out. It was a checkered light green and white with sewn on pastel green flowers. There was a silver ribbon sewn through the middle and the very bottom had a ruffled hem.

Eren took his time, walking back and forth with his brow furrowed. Touching the dresses and occasionally putting one on while pacing in front of the other three. Levi has placed the pink bag on the floor long ago and has since then opt to laying on his bed, head resting in his palm. Fighting to keep from drifting off to sleep.

"Weevai!" Levi's eyes popped open as his body jolt awake at Eren's loud voice. He had his hands on his hips with his bottom lip jutting out just a bit. "Weevai, I'm Hungry! No times for sleeps! Can I go have the big big again?" Levi rubbed an eye as he sat up looking over to the time, which read three after ten. He heard Hange's loud voice laughing from down the stairs and gave a sigh. It was late and he just wanted to sleep for the night. He turned back to Eren and noted him wearing the third dress, the pumpkin one.

"Is that the one you're gonna pick to wear?" Eren hummed in agreement as he walked over next to Levi's hand. "Are... you sure you don't want to wear the cute blue one?" Eren nodded again.

"I like this, it has the big big all over me." He rubbed his belly and smiled. "It makes me hungry. I go eat? Won't make a mess this time! You're here to helps!" Levi gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He looked over to the remaining dresses. "Are...Are you sure you don't wanna wear the blue one?"

Eren hummed letting him know he was sure and grabbed Levi's hand, flipping it over so he could crawl on to it and sit. Levi gave a yawn before he slid off the bed and made his way over to his desk with the pumpkin on it. He laid his hand on the desk as Eren hopped off, running over and walking around the side- finding the spot he had feasted on earlier. 

Eren hugged the pumpkin, keeping his arms around what he could and continued to eat from the spot earlier. Scraping his sharpen buckteeth down and chewing on the hard orange skin. Levi leaned over, trying to figure out why Eren would hug it before eating.

"Eren, why do you hug the pumpkin?" He thought it was because maybe Eren loved what he ate. He waited while Eren chewed what he had in his mouth before he answered.

"It not a hug. Momma saids to hold it so it do nots move away and hurts my teeths." After a few yanks he pulled his hand away, opening his mouth and pointing to the sharp buck teeth. "She saids I need to eat lots so I can grow big! Maybe big like Weevai! I'll grow to be the biggest titan, more big than you!"

"Yeah but, how do your fingers keep getting stuck in things? You don't have claws." Levi pointed to Eren's hand as he pulled his chair out to sit in.

"Ya-huh. Here’s." He pulled his other hand away from the pumpkin, walking close to Levi and pointing to one his fingernails. Levi held Eren's fingers along his finger and tries to look as close as he could. He brought his face really close, trying the fingers over.

"I don't... oh..." Eren's fingers are small but look normal like his own hands from any distance but up close, really up close. A magnifying glass would have helped but sure enough the fingernails had tiny close knit serrated edges. He was brought out of his thoughts by Eren gripping his finger, hopping from one foot to another, his ears wiggling with each step.

"Weevai, Weevai! After I eats, let's play the toptop more!" Levi sat up and looked around his room. The laptop resting on his pillow reminded him he still hadn't put away the bath toys from Eren's bath, he hasn't even started his own nighttime routine. He slapped a hand to his forehead, remembering he left his pajamas in the bathroom as well. He groaned and dragged his hand down his face as he rested the back of his head on the chair.

"Weevai? Y-You no die?" He felt a small tug on his sleeve and moved his head to look down to Eren.

"Stay here for a few seconds, okay? I forgot to clean up the bathroom." Eren nodded his head, looking at him with a worried expression as Levi stood up walking towards the door. He paused, remembering what happen when he last left Eren alone eating a pumpkin. He walked back over and held his hands out. 

"Maybe... you should come with me this time." Eren's face lit up as he climbed on to his hands. "Remember, no peeps." He held his finger up to his mouth and Eren nodded, holding a finger to his own mouth.

"No peeps too, Weevai." 

Levi walked over to the door, looking down to Eren who had his ears open and his hands over his mouth. Levi stood behind the door as he opened it, peeking around to make sure Kenny wasn't there. All he heard was Hange’s voice talking a mile a minute. He moved in front of the door and walked the few paces it too to get to the bathroom. With his eyes still focused down the hall he sidestepped into the bathroom, turning on the light and gently closing the door.

"Quiet peeps now. If you hear something, like Kenny or someone coming up the stairs, tell me." Eren nodded with his hands still over his mouth. Levi turned to the sink, holding his hand out. 

"I'm gonna set you down here, is that okay?" Eren looked down to the sink, to the drain in the sink before looking back to Levi and rapidly shaking his head back and forth.

"It's just the drain for the water, you wouldn't fit even if you tried." He pulled the stopper up, causing the drain the close. He turned on the warm water only so it covered the drain making a small puddle for Eren to play in, hopefully not getting his new pumpkin dress wet. Though it would be a shame, then he’ll have to pick the blue sailboat one. 

Also in the event Eren had to pee at least it would be easier to clean up. The closer Eren got to the sink, and the drain, the longer and louder his wines got. Eren removed his hands from over his mouth and dug his finger into Levi's wrist. He let out a hiss of pain followed with a few hushed "ows" as Eren climbed up his arm up to his shoulder, leaving little scratches along his arm.

Levi decided leaving Eren on the countertop around the sink was the better place. He reach up to Eren, grabbing him around his waist. After a few panicked moments of Eren whining again, Levi placed him down on to the countertop much to his delight. Eren gave Levi a big smile before looking around, spotting the hand soap bottle and walking towards it as Levi turned back to the toys left out on the ground. He leaned over and picked each one up. Shaking and squeezing whatever water was left in them over the tub, placing them back in the plastic bag. Erens giggles brought his attention over to him.

Eren had managed to climb up onto the sinks faucet and was making faces into the mirror. His ears wiggling up and down as he would grab his mouth pulling it sideways and cross his eyes. Levi continued to clear the last few toys of water. Standing and moving to place them back under the sink when he got done.

“Weevai, look!” Eren made another face. Pushing his cheeks up and opening his mouth so his buckteeth shown. He made some noises to accompany the goofy face, in hopes of making it more funny for Levi. He let go of his face and turned to look at him with an eager and hopeful look on his face.

“That’s silly.” Was all he had to say, but it still caused Eren to giggle, turning back around to making another face into the mirror. Levi gave a small snicker before he opened the cabinet and placed the toys in. He stood back up and started to undress to get into his pajamas.

“Do you have to go to the bathroom?” He figured he’d ask now since he didn’t plan on coming back until tomorrow morning. Eren shook his head.

“We already here. I already takes the bath, no mores.” Levi pulled his shirt over his head giving a chuckle.

“No, do you have to go pee?” Eren gave it a ponder. Shifting his eyes up and over to the door before he gave his answer.

“I want Weevai to plays the toptop more.” He slide down the faucet, saying bye to the fish on the soap bottle before he moved to edge of the sink looking as Levi grabbed a blue and red tooth stick thingy.

“Whats a thats? It’s got colors.”

“It’s a toothbrush, it brushes my teeth.” He held up the brush before holding up a tub of toothpaste. “This is what cleans my teeth.” Eren’s eyes lit up. Walking between Levi and sink he pulled the front of Levi’s shirt.

“Me too, me too! Brushes my tooths too!” He gave Levi the biggest smile he could, showing off his teeths that wanted to get brushed.

“You can’t eat it though, you will get sick if you do.” Eren crossed his arms sticking his nose in the air like earlier.

“I no eat sticks Weevai, I have the smarts.” Levi playfully rolled his eyes.

“I mean the paste. You can’t eat it” He unscrewed the lid, squeezing a bit onto the brush. Eren held his nose as Levi brought it close.

“Ew, it stinks.” Eren pushed it away. Levi shrugged and placed it in his mouth, scrubbing away. Eren continued to hold onto Levi’s shirt looking up. His body wiggling to the swishing noise the toothbrush made. He bit his bottom lip watching Levi work before he moved his hand away from the brush, grabbing him and moving him to the side. Levi sipt into the sink, turning the water on and filling a cup up.

“I wanna do that's! Me next!” Eren ran over to the edge of the sink. He grabbed on to the edge and blew a raspberry. He looked down into the sink, trying to find his spit as Levi spat again. He didn’t see his so he blew another raspberry and looked around again. Knowing Eren was going to be upset, Levi took matters into his own hands.

“Woah that was a big spit, Eren.” Eren looked up to him then back down into the sink.

“Wheres? I no see it!” Levi stuck his brush under the water to clean it.

“It went down the drain with my spit.” Eren’s face lit up as he looked to Levi. He put his brush away and gathered his clothes. He looked over the bathroom to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything before he grabbed a triumphant Eren to move back to his bedroom.

“I no need clean teeths to spits, Weevai!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any wondering: These are the dresses!  
> [(The white wedding dress)](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/32247879816_1/White-Ivory-Princess-Tulle-Ball-Gown-font-b-Wedding-b-font-font-b-Dresses-b-font.jpg)  
> [(The polka dots)](http://guideimg.alibaba.com/images/shop/2015/08/07/93/barbie-doll-dresses-barbie-clothes-fashion-vintage-handmade-valentine-toys_7353693.jpeg)  
> [(The seaside-Levi's favorite)](http://guideimg.alibaba.com/images/shop/2015/08/07/87/barbie-doll-dresses-barbie-clothes-fashion-vintage-handmade-set_7354787.jpeg)  
> [(The happy pumpkins)](https://img0.etsystatic.com/008/4/7406536/il_570xN.385913758_jezc.jpg)  
> [(The old style)](http://s2.thisnext.com/media/largest_dimension/AC6694CB.jpg)


End file.
